Change Everlasting
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: A king's word is law, but what if that word changes your life, and not for the better? Prince Gumball dictates Fionna is of age and must marry, and that he shall chose her husband. But Fionna does not want to marry some stranger. Change is never easy, especially when things don't turn in your favor. Good thing she knows a certain scheming, Gumball-hating Vampire King.
1. The Beginning

Fionna sighed heavily. Things were changing so fast these days she had trouble keeping up. Cake had recently gotten married, and was talking about moving out. Flame Prince had gone away, to where, Fionna wasn't entirely sure. BMO no longer came over, perhaps having had found a love interest of his own. Not even Lumpy Space Prince could visit, nowadays he was being prepped for ascending his parent's throne. _Everyone_ was always so busy.

Also, now that she'd turned eighteen so much more was expected of her. There were still monsters and villains she was sent out to fight. But more and more often she was sent as a representative of the Candy Kingdom to settle disputes, peacefully. Often she did things without Cake, even the dangerous tasks.

Even worse were the biweekly balls held in different kingdoms, which she was forced to attend. By far the worst were the ones held at Cloud Castle – which Fionna noticed they visited most often.

Princess Skyfall, the second princess of Cloud Kingdom and a close friend of Gumball's, acted strangely around Fionna. When she talked to Cake about her worries, however, they were dismissed as a hyperactive imagination at play. But Fionna couldn't convince herself; every time Fionna was near Gumball Fionna could swear an invisible wind began to writhe around her, which Gumball failed to notice.

There was also the way Princess Skyfall spoke to her – when Gumball was around it was with a false cheer. Whenever Gumball periodically left the room, however, she could hear what must have been contempt in the princesses voice.

Fionna was pulled from her somber thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Fionna looked up to see Gumball entering the parlor, where they would sit together every Sunday for tea, as they had for as long as she could remember. She frowned slightly as she noticed the absence of any tea trays, and the worried air Gumball carried.

"Is something wrong, Gumball?" Standing Fionna started toward Gumball but he motioned for her to sit. Fionna ignored the action, which made the frown on the young prince's face deepen. He continued past her, sitting across from the seat she'd previously occupied.

"We need to talk, Fionna." Prince Gumball stated in a reserved manner. Slowly Fionna retreated to her chair, uneasy of the young man's formal, almost reprimanding tone.

"Gumball, is something wrong–" Prince Gumball raised a hand to silence her before she could continue. "Yes," He began, "I am sorry to say, Fionna, that due to our close relationship over the years I've allowed our relationship to become too intimate. I've allowed things to get out of hand, lenient where I should not have been."

Fionna's eyes widened, "I-intimate, Gumball, are you crazy? What are you–"

"Princess Skyfall has informed me of my mistake, as I was too blind to see it myself, and has made sure I understand the importance of fixing this error. It is better this way." His final comment was directed more towards himself than Fionna, though she did not see the obvious unhappiness this caused him.

"What does the Cloud Princess have to do with this? I don't–"

"Fionna!" Gumball silence the young woman as he rose angrily from his seat. "_This_ is what I mean! This... disobedience! This disrespect! You fail to address the royal population in the proper manner, as a commoner _should_, Fionna!" He sighed, turning his head to the side in a haze of mixed frustration, though Fionna was too shocked to notice Gumball did not like this much more than she.

"This is partially – mostly – my fault, and I apologize for that, Fionna, but it must stop here." Gumball stood rigidly, kingly. "Fionna, Skyfall has suggested this, and I... am forced to agree." His voice strung tight, and he forced himself to continue, "You are eighteen, and as King of Candy Kingdom – and you an incorporated citizen with no immediate family to take part in this, I shall stand in their place." A deep breath was required before he could continue.

"I shall stand in in the duty of finding you a suitable husband and give blessing to your marriage."

"Gumball! Have you lost your marbles? I'm not getting married! Wh–"

"Fionna." A slight fury danced in the bubblegum king's eyes, "There will be no more of this disregard for status. I am a Prince – very soon a King – and you are a commoner. You will not speak to your Prince in such a manner." Fionna's face wobbled for a moment, but she quickly steeled herself, standing swiftly, stepping toward the door.

"No." She shook her head. "You may be a prince, you may someday be the Candy King. But you will _never_ force me to do something I do not want to."

Gumball ignored her comments, looking at her steadily. "Your courting will start in two weeks time," His eyes softened slightly, "Please, Fionna, do not force my hand." Fionna ran from the room, down the pink candy hall, and into Candy Kingdom. She did not pause, but rushed for the gates that lead out and away from all the sweet, pink, sugary sights that somehow sickened her. She ignored the stares and worried calls of the candy people.

The adventurer refused to slow, even after making it well past the Candy Kingdom's gate. Fionna couldn't believe Gumball would even _say_ something like that! Married? Why would she want to get married, and who did he think he was, trying to force her!

And was it really so wrong treating Gumball and the other princes as she did? They were her friends, weren't they? Who cared if she didn't have the title of a princess. It hadn't made a difference before, so why now?

Fionna noticed the sun had set already, and only then realized how long Gumball had left her waiting. Tea was at six, and it must have been well past eight. The adventurer couldn't find the heart to care. She knew she should return to the tree house, and she started to, until she remembered Cake would not be there. The feline had gone to visit Lord Monocromicorn. Sullenly she thought of Mono's title, and Cake's lack of one. Neither of them seemed to care. Sighing Fionna began to trudge down a path, not caring where it led, so long as it was neither to her to the tree house nor, glob forbid, Candy Kingdom.

Time passed, though how fast or how slow, Fionna had no idea. Finally she decided it would be best to head home, lest Cake get home to find her missing. Focusing on her surroundings, she tried to figure out where she had ended up. She had no clue, of all things now she was lost.

The frustration of it all was too much. Planting herself on a log Fionna no longer fought to keep herself together. A choppy cry jarred her body as Fionna thought back to her conversation with Gumball, and his decree. Did Gumball not realize how she felt towards him? Or did it really bother him that much, Fionna being only a 'commoner'?

"Whoa, whoa! Where'd the sunshine go, Fionna, what's with the waterworks?" The adventurer opened her eyes and directly in front of her face was the nervous, upside-down face of Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Oh glob. Of all the people to find her alone and crying, why Marshall Lee? Surely he would never allow her to live down the memory of such an open display of weakness.

Eyes downcast Fionna pursed her lips, fighting back her cries. The harder she tried to stop, the harder the cries became. From the corner of her eye Fionna watched as Marshall Lee righted himself and came to a rest on the forest floor.

Fionna closed her eyes against the raven-haired vampire. Maybe if she couldn't see him she could pretend he was not there to watch as she so inadequately dealt with the Gumball's decree. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she could pretend none of it had even happened.

Marshall Lee tentatively reached for her shoulder, resting his hand there gently. At that moment a particularly loud sob wracked her frame. She was falling to pieces, Marshall Lee thought worriedly. What could have happened to the young adventurer to make her like this? Fionna looked fine physically; all in one piece, no painful wounds evident, not a hair out of place.

Fionna felt the hand on her shoulder, even with her eyes closed she could tell he was close. Why wasn't he making any nasty comments like usual, calling her a wimp? A weakling? Softer than a roasted marshmallow? A hiccup bounced through her throat and at the same time a crack of thunder was heard. Rain followed almost immediately; a light drizzle that would steadily increase.

The adventurer heard Marshall Lee sigh, the sound indecisive. His hand retreated, and Fionna heard as he took a step back. So he was leaving. She couldn't help the sudden disappointment that gnawed at her heart.

Before she could dwell on his absence for long Fionna felt the rain stop, and opened her eyes to see Marshall Lee standing – or rather floating – above her, an umbrella shielding them both. He gave a small half smile.

"Come on Fionna, how about we go to my place, at least til the rain lets up?" He offered his hand, and she could only look at it for a moment. Marshall Lee was being, so _kind_. She could hardly make sense of it. Slowly she grabbed his hand, allowing him to tug her to her feet.

Marshall Lee handed her the umbrella, before gingerly hoisting her into the air alongside him. A slight ripple moved through her stomach. Floating was so... _cool._ Again Marshall Lee caught her by surprise when he reached out a hand to wipe away the tears still trailing down her face. At the look he received Marshall Lee's hand made a fast retreat.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. After a few moments Marshall Lee opted for a more comfortable position, and Fionna ended up cradled between Marshall Lee's arms; clutching to the umbrella awkwardly in both hands.

Together the two flew silently in the direction of the vampire's home. Tucked in a remote area, hidden within a cave no less, Marshall Lee's house did not receive many visitors. Above the trees Fionna could finally grasp her location. And she was surprised to see just how far she had ventured. A good twelve miles from Candy Kingdom, no wonder she had been so lost.

It was not long before the dreary cave came into view, and the pair touched down at its entrance. Marshall Lee looked as if he wanted to make a crude comment, but in light of the condition he'd found Fionna in, refrained. "Here we are." his unnecessary comment echoed through the deep cave.

Fionna knew she should say something, but she suddenly found herself feeling profoundly embarrassed. With a light reddening of her face the girl started further into the cave.

The silence must have been too much for the vampire, because after a few seconds he began humming. The melody was one Fionna had never heard, no doubt another one of his creations. Unlike most of his songs, depicting sadness or anger, this tune carried a light, happy feeling. It lifted her spirit, and she wondered if perhaps that was his intention. Fionna never knew Marshal Lee to be so kind.

Casting a glance towards her, Marshall Lee began to sing,

_ Good little girl_

_ Why, do you cry? Has somebody brought you down?_

_ I know, that you're sad._

_ So you're spending the night with me._

_ What can I do to make you smile?_

_ Smile, my good little girl._

Fionna sniffed slightly and gave a small smile, "I never knew you could be so nice, Marshall Lee." At her compliment the vampire king stiffened, not entirely pleased. After a moment he relaxed and traded walking beside her for floating up and around the adventurer.

"Well," He retorted in a somewhat sarcastic fashion, "What kind of monster would I be, to leave a girl crying in a forest." Fionna gave him a small shove. Together they made their way to Marshall Lee's house. The vampire closed the door behind Fionna, before dragging her into the kitchen.

"So Fionna, are you–" Marshall Lee was beat to the punch as Fionna's stomach growled plaintively. The vampire laughed as Fionna turned scarlet, "Guess we should find you something to eat."


	2. Softer Than Air

Marshall Lee had an assortment of foods, which Fionna was surprised to find did not consist of only reds and pinks. Aside from being overstocked on apples and strawberries it was the same as what she and Cake had at home.

Marshall Lee motioned for her to sit on a stool standing in front of a counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Fionna complied, quickly noticing the seat was no more comfortable than the couch had been. The girl contemplated how comfortable it would be to float. Air had to be pretty soft. Heck, half the time it was so soft you couldn't even feel it!

Fionna watched silently as Marshall Lee floated about the kitchen, collection ingredients. She saw bacon, eggs, and pancake mix; her stomach grumbled again. The vampire glanced over his shoulder, tossing a smirk her way and again the crimson rose in her cheeks.

"S-shut up!" Her response was a chuckle as he dumped the pancake mix into a pan. Several minutes passed in silence, until Marshall Lee asked the question she'd been dreading,

"What were you crying about earlier?" His voice was careful and slow, not giving Fionna any hints as to what he thought of the incident. "The last time I saw you cry, you thought I was dying." He broke two eggs, mixing them together. "The only time, actually." He cast a curious look Fionna's way, which she avoided by looking into her clasped hands.

From the corner of her eye Fionna saw Marshall Lee return his focus to cooking, and she began studying the vampire again. This was a side she had never seen before. Fionna sighed.

"I went to Gumball's for tea, like I have every Sunday – since forever." He stared at her a moment, remaining impassive, before placing another finished pancake onto a plate without comment. "He totally dissed me though, and when he finally _did_ show up... Marshall Lee, he says I have to get married. But, glob, I don't _want_ to. He says it's not my choice though." Fionna fought it, but couldn't stop the new tears. "G-Gumball says in two weeks–"

A frying pan clattered to the floor, and Fionna started, looking up to see bacon strewn across the floor, and Marshall Lee clenching his fist. Fionna's eyes widened.

"Glob, Marshall Lee, are you okay? Did you burn your hand?" He gave a low hiss, his back turned to Fionna.

"I...yes. Sorry." Fionna hurried to Marshall Lee's side, surprising him when she grabbed his hand.

"Here, let me see." The vampire made no move to pull his hand free, unable to do so. Although she did not notice Marshall Lee's mouth was fixed in a silent snarl, nor the faint red tint coloring his cheeks. Fionna studied his palm for several long moments, brushed her fingers across his. "I can't see anything, so hopefully it's not to bad. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Glancing up she immediately noticed how close she was. Jumping back she blushed madly. "Sorry! Didn't mean to get all up in your space-bis!" Both stood without speaking, until Marshall Lee recovered.

"So, Rapunzel," The tone of his voice was off, but quickly he found himself; bad-boy attitude returning. Fionna chalked it up to a lingering shock from the pan's hot touch. "Where's your hat?" He grabbed a strand of long hair between his fingers, flicking it into her face. Fionna gasped, hands digging into her exposed hair, only then realizing her hat was gone.

"My hat! Oh glob, my hat!" Had it flown off while she had been running through Candy Kingdom? Or as she'd been walking though the woods? Then again it could have been swept away by the wind and rain as Marshall Lee had flown her here. Tears dampened her eyes, she was never going to find it!

"Hey, no more tears!" Marshall Lee grabbed her in an attempt to reassure her. "Come on, cut it out. I'm sure you'll find it in no time." Now that she'd started, Fionna couldn't stop. Fionna shook her head, feeling stupid.

"I'm-m sorry! It's n-not jus-t the hat." Fionna was getting angry with herself, which only served to fuel her tears. "It-it's just... everything a-and, I d- I don't know!" She aggravatingly swiped the tears from one eye and then the other.

"I should go." She sniffed, turning towards the door. "I'm sorry for being such a cry-baby, I know how lame you must think I am." Fionna managed to apologize without any crying-induced stuttering. Before she could take three steps Marshall Lee had plucked her off the ground mid-stride, dumping her in front of the counter.

"Don't worry about it." The blonde began to argue but she was cut off as Marshall Lee dropped a giant plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes in front of her. "It's pouring Cakes and frogs out there, so for glob's sake, just eat."

The adventurer smiled through her tears. "Thank you." And she began to eat, not at all bothered by the fact it was nearing ten o'clock at night and she was eating 'breakfast'. For a vampire, this _was_ morning, after all. As she sat there eating Marshall Lee got an apple and, floating on the counter alongside her, sucked away the red.

After they'd finished eating Marshall Lee suggested they watch a movie. Both agreed on a horror flick, but Fionna left the actual choice to him. Sitting on the couch as Marshall Lee put the movie in, she couldn't help yawning.

Rather than floating as per usual, Marshall Lee chose to join Fionna on the couch. Almost immediately he began shifting.

"Glob, this really _is_ hard." He complained. Throughout the previews he attempted to find a position that didn't feel like sitting on a piece of rock.

As the movie intro began Marshall Lee quieted, only moving every now and then. Ten minutes in, as a woman was creeping down a dark hallway and ominous music began to play, Marshall Lee tackled Fionna. She scream as her front was pushed into the uncomfortable couch and Marshall Lee snaked his arms around her waist. She swung out blindly and made contact, but did no real damage.

"Marshall Lee, let go of me!" Her muffled voice demanded. Laughing he floated upward, refusing to listen. She kicked at him. "Put me down!" Still cackling he flipped them over, and the vampire leaned back, as if reclining on a couch.

Fionna tried getting off of him, but his arms were still wrapped securely around her waist. Twisting, she punched him, and he cried out. Before she could try again, he snatched her hands out of the air, pinning them down as he commented on the rudeness of hitting people and their cheek meat.

Comfortable, Marshall Lee returned his attention tot he movie where a demon now stalked the unsuspecting woman. Fionna continued struggling to break free of the embrace, but soon found it as likely as sitting comfortably on the couch below them. Possibly the lesser of the two evils. She huffed in defeat. Leaning stiffly against Marshall Lee, Fionna returned her attention to the movie.

Not even thirty minutes had passed before Fionna's eyes began to droop. Snapping them open she tried to focus on the television, only to have them return to their former state soon after.

Marshall Lee felt as Fionna began to relax, and held back a chuckle. It had been a trying afternoon for the young adventurer; it was no surprise to see her slipping away so early. Twenty more minutes passed before she officially fell asleep, her head turned into his neck. He laughed at the irony.

Deciding to end the movie early Marshall Lee stretched, careful not to drop the sleeping girl. He proceeded to float upstairs and over to his bed, draped with crimson sheets. As he began to lift Fionna, intent on giving her the bed for the night, an idea struck him.

He laughed malevolently, knowing he would surely regret it tomorrow. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.


	3. Cake-face

The sun did not wake Fionna, as usual. Still tired she snuggled closer to the warm bed. As she moved, her sleeping bag did as well, winding tighter around her; constricting her to the bed.

Through half-consciousness, Fionna's muddled mind picked up the sense of something wrong, out of place. She was not at the tree house sleeping, she recalled. So she was not in her sleeping bag. It took a moment for her sleep-ridden mind to recollect yesterday's events. Marshall Lee's house. That's where she was. Last night came to her; falling asleep during the movie, eating breakfast with Marshall Lee... her mood dropped considerably as she remembered her conversation with Gumball. Her bed shifted again, and she returned her attention to present matters.

Opening her eyes Fionna studied the red material under her cheek. As she recalled, Marshall Lee's bed had red sheets. But why did the sheets appear to breath? She screeched in realization, the sheets were breathing because they _weren't_ sheets. The blonde thrashed until her kneed made contact with soft flesh. Marshall Lee groaned, rolling over – promptly dropping Fionna onto the _actual_ bed.

Clambering from the bed in a fashion akin to one returning to land after a long voyage, Fionna scowled. "What the _glob_, dude!" Shoving long strands of blond from her face the adventurer threw several punches at the vampire. Recovered from his previous injury Marshall Lee floated out of reach. The distance was enough to calm the girl. In that moment Fionna remembered Cake, and a feeling of dread nestled into her being.

"Oh no. Oh no. She's gonna' to _kill_ me! Oh no." Fionna began a mad dash for the door, Marshall Lee trailing close behind.

"Who's going to kill ya, Fi?" He questioned, more curious than worried. Barely pausing she gave a wide-eyed glare.

"Cake!" Before he could utter a word Fionna had fled the house and raced for the cave's entrance. The vampire watched Fionna's retreating figure until it vanished, and a small smile cracked his impassive expression. A sharp bark of laughter escaped him, and he turned lazily to saunter back into his home.

As she stepped from the cave's sheltering shade Fionna was blinded by the brightness of day. Squinting into the sky she estimated the time and groaned. It was a few hours until midday. She was so dead. So, so dead. Deciding it best to worry later about the impending consequences of last night, Fionna set a fast pace toward the tree house. From here it would be a nice twenty minute run to the tree house; nothing an adventurer like herself couldn't handle.

By the time the large tree house – sporting all sorts of doors, windows, flags, and terraces – came into view, Fionna had broken into a good sweat. Absently she wondered how long she would have to listen to Cake's condescending accusations before she could shower. She really needed to, she noticed. Pausing in front of the door, she took a deep breath, steeling herself for momma-Cake's anger. She didn't expect upon opening the door, however, to find the terse looking face of Prince Gumball.

Fionna's heart squeezed, but before she could contemplate running off he caught sight of her. "Fionna!" His voice was not threaded with worry, not quite as she'd expect, but rather, he seemed displeased. The adventurer quivered slightly. It was such an odd feeling, this apparent distance that had appeared between them so suddenly. Her determined face fell, she had been expecting Cake's anger, not Gumball's.

"Gumball...what are you doing here?" She questioned, immediately noticing his aggravation upon hearing the formal speaking of his name. Straightening slightly, stepping into his princely role, he addressed her.

"Cake informed me, when she returned home, you were missing." His tone was the embodiment of patronization. "Fionna, you were missing over fifteen hours, are you really so self-serving you would allow Cake such worry?" His eyes bore into hers. "You have responsibilities to uphold, regardless of circums–"

"Relax, Dipstick. She was with me, no harm done." The intruding voice started both Fionna and Gumball. The young prince's steady stare turned into a furious glare, directing his attention from Fionna to the Vampire King, who slid beside the girl, his arm snaking around her waist. Gumball eyed the arm, as if it were something vile. She shook him off.

"Pardon me?" A sound like nothing Fionna had ever heard left Gumball's throat. His eyes snapped back to the blonde, causing a slight flinch. "And Fionna, I sincerely expected much more from you. You are eighteen years old, yet you spend the night with a man? Do you want the reputation of a–"

The door slammed closed, and between clenched hands Marshall Lee clenched his closed umbrella, hollow eyes digging into the Candy Prince. "You are right, _Prince_ Gumball. Fionna is eighteen; a woman – perhaps even a lady." The vampire took a threatening step forward. "More than old enough to make her own decisions, wouldn't you agree?" Marshall Lee gave a toothy grin, purposely exposing his numerous, incredibly sharp teeth.

"I presume Fionna has informed you of her impending engagement." Gumball did not back down, remaining calm and collected – albeit angry enough to turn his normally pale face a sugary pink. "Need I remind you, royal customs dictate a proclamation made within a member of royalty's respective domain cannot be disputed. It has been widely acknowledged since Fionna was young she was an integrated member of the Candy Kingdom. Therefore you cannot interfere, Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

Another toothy grin was Gumball's reward. "Why of course, I would not dream of breaking the fragile peace within Aaa." Fionna sensed a double meaning, but could not understand what it might be. Gumball understood perfectly, serving to anger him further.

"I shall ask you to leave. Your presence is no longer welcome here." The young girl looked at Gumball with astonishment, this was her home! He had no right to kick anyone out; so what if this was part of his domain?

"No way, dude! Gumball, what's up with you? You're being so, so..._ lame._" Fionna pleaded with her friend, but her words tangled, morphing into an insult. Fury laced through Gumball's features. He raised his hand, clearly intending to slap the bewildered girl. For a second the girl's eyes widened, before snapping closed. Despite his change in behavior, Gumball was her best friend, and she didn't want to hit him. Though she would not admit – even to herself – she was afraid as well.

The anticipated shock of his palm against her cheek never happened. Peeking from behind her eyelids, she saw Marshall Lee gripped Gumball's wrist. Shock was etched into Gumball's face, as though only now realizing what he had been about to do. With a wide expression he stared at his hand, as if perhaps it had acted of its own accord. He took a step backward, toward the door, eyes diverted and hand clenched at his side.

"I...will be leaving." He nodded farewell, eyes darting momentarily to Fionna's, "We will be speaking soon, Fionna."

As soon as the prince was gone, and the door firmly closed behind him, Marshall Lee relaxed. "What a buzz-kill." He commented, as if what had occurred was nothing big, hardly worth the trouble it had caused. He glanced at Fionna.

"He...Marshall Lee, he was going to hit me..." Frozen with shock Fionna stared after Prince Gumball, still attempting to wrap her head around it. This just couldn't be right. Fionna gasped as a thought came to her, and she ran to find her sword. "The Ice Queen must be impersonating Gumball again!"

As she returned from her room, iron-cast sword in hand, Marshal Lee latched onto her arm, halting her progress. The adventurer pulled against his restraining grip.

"Not cool dude, I have to find PG and kick the Ice Queen's butt!" She fixed a glare on the unyielding vampire. "Let _go!_"

"Hold it, babe." He huffed, tugging her into the air, leaving her dangling by one arm to halt her resistance. Fionna continued fighting his hold, regardless, aggravation clawing through her.

"There's no time for games, Gumball needs help!" She cried, tugging still. Hanging as she was, it was useless.

"That was Gumball, no doubt." The vampire king's nose wrinkled as he grimaced, "Gumwad's smell is unmistakeable; makes me wanna hurl every time he gets close." A mock-shiver rolled down his spine. Fionna hung limply, like a rag doll.

"Well, it must be something else then!" She protested. Any number of things could be at fault, it was only a matter of figuring out what. The vampire king shook his head, sighing. He appeared to contemplate something several seconds, before gently setting her down.

"There have been rumors, recently." He was hesitant, not sure if this was something she should hear. "That the Cloud Kingdom and Candy Kingdom will be merging in the near future. And that a marriage has been arranged, between Princess Skyfall and Prince Gumball, to ensure its success." Fionna's expression turned to one of horror and astonishment.

"Gumball is getting _married_?" The thought was absurd. Not that it wouldn't ever happen – to become king it was required he marry, and a princess bride was not surprising, but he wasn't much older than she was! She'd expected it to be years before he officially became a king. Even so... "What does that have to do with me?" She had connections with a lot of royals – heck, at times she was even on friendly terms with the Ice Queen! – but it wasn't enough to influence her life in such a way she should need to be married. She had absolutely no reason for marriage, in fact, she had every reason _not_ to.

Marshall Lee sighed, began strumming his bass to occupy his finger. "I can infer only so far into the situation, Fi. It's best you figure it out yourself." He plucked thoughtlessly, the notes creating no particular tune. A smirk quickly slid onto Marshall Lee's face, and the garbled notes turned into a melody.

"Forget about it for now, you've got two weeks to sort things out. Let's do something fun." After a moment Fionna smiled, liking the idea, until she realized she still hadn't seen Cake since returning home. In the back of her mind, the reason as to Gumball's appearance in her home with no one was present puzzled her, but she had no time to dwell on the thought. Immediately she raced through their house, calling for her sister. No answer. After checking each room, she moved her search outside. Two minutes in, Marshall Lee was making his way toward her, clearly not as moved by Cake's absence as Fionna.

In hand was a crumpled piece of paper, although through her panicked frenzy she did not notice. Fionna paused her search when the balled paper collided with her head. Glancing at the paper, and then to Marshall Le, who hid from the bright sun under his umbrella. Smirking as usual he asked if she intended to stand around all day, or if she was going to open it.

Mumbling about hot-shot vampires and terrible manners, Fionna smoothed out the paper, reading what was written. A note from Cake.

_Hey Honey-Buns,_

_ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, GIRL, YOU ARE _DEAD_, YA HEAR ME? WHERE ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN? HAVIN' ME WORRIED SICK. I AUGHT'A GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH – NO, A _YEAR!

_ But oh, honey, I hope you're alright. Why, if someone's done gone and hurt _my_ baby..._ I'M GONNA MAKE UM REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN!

_Anyway, hot cakes, I'll be out looking for you. Till then stay safe sugar!_

_ Love ya, Cake_

"Oh." She should have expected as much, Cake would be out looking for her until she found her. Guilt inched into Fionna's heart-gut, she shouldn't have allowed Cake to worry so much. The adventurer frowned, not sure what to do. She could stay at the tree house and wait, but it would be hours before Cake returned. She couldn't do that. Still, by now Cake could be anywhere in Aaa. It would be hours before she found Cake. Fionna glanced at Marshall Lee out the corner of her eye, unless...

Marshall Lee almost dropped his umbrella when Fionna caught him by surprise – and tackled him nearly to the ground. He gave a startled grunt, and looked at Fionna incredulously. He couldn't help his sarcastic response, "Babe, I'm glad you're finally coming to terms with your undying love for me and all. But, please, if you're gonna jump me, wait until it's less...sunny." Crimson reigned over the girl's face as she knocked him upside the head.

"Shut up, I so don't like you that way!" Fionna insisted, digging her knees into his sides, causing a twinge of pain. "I need your help finding Cake though, help me, please? Please? Please? Please?" She begged, putting on what she called her 'Cake-face', something she'd not only picked up from Cake, but was also a sure-fire way to win any argument against her sister. Marshall Lee made the fatal mistake of looking into her Cake-eyes. He sighed, knowing he would never win against that face.

"Fine, whatever."


	4. Marshy

Fionna wasn't afraid of heights, but the idea of falling had her clinging to Marshall Lee a bit too tightly. When he laughed she decided it would be unwise to punch the boy. She might lose her grip. Or he might intentionally drop her. Instead she busied herself looking for signs of Cake.

Although neither believed they would find Cake there, both decided it would be best to begin in the forest surrounding Candy Kingdom. Fionna was nervous as they arrived at the kingdom's gates, where their search would start. Marshall Lee insisted on continuing there search on foot from there. Despite this he himself remained a few inches above the forest floor.

"Well, how am I supposed to tell if she's been here from all the way up there?" He gestured to the sky, replying when she asked why she should walk when it would be so much slower. Fionna spent a few moments contemplating how exactly Marshall Lee could tell whether Cake had been somewhere or whether she had not. It seemed tricky. At times Cake was as big as their tree house, and others smaller even than an ant. There was no telling how big or small she might be.

Marshall Lee paused, looking one way then the other; sniffing. Fionna cocked her head to the side, what in Aaa was he doing? He turned, walking in another direction altogether, as though it were nothing strange, and Fionna hurried to catch up.

"What are you doing, dude? I thought we were going the other way!" The vampire did not slow, but turned to address the girl.

"I think this was the path you took last night, Cake is most likely following it." He explained, and Fionna was about to ask how he was so sure, when she tripped over her matted hair. She fell face-first to the ground and moaned, while Marshall Lee stood in front of her, laughing.

Why the glob did she have to go and lose her hat? Why the glob did she even keep her hair so long? It was insufferable, especially when left to do as it pleased. The rain was certainly no helpful addition, causing her hair to stick, knot, and frizz once it had dried. Her hair was an utter mess. Fionna had half a mind to cut it off right then and there.

Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna by the arms, hauling her to her feet and away from thoughts of how suitable her sword might be.

"Come on, Cake isn't going to hang around waiting for us." He huffed, pushing her further down the invisible path. Twenty minutes later, and another five falls reddening her cheeks – something that seemed to have become a habit these days – Fionna was fed up. Planting herself where she stood, the young girl bunched her hair into one fist, and reached into her bag for her sword. Without a second thought she sliced the sword through her blonde locks.

"Fionna..." Marshall Lee stared at Fionna wide-eyed. Hair that had once touched her toes no longer brushed even her shoulders. Fionna, kicking the loose hair off her feet, put her sword away, a look of satisfaction dulling her angry features.

"Now we can move faster." Fionna smiled, happy with the feeling of weightless her new hair gave her. Marshall Lee pouted, floating over to finger her abused hair mournfully.

"You cut your hair, it was so pretty, though!" He gave a look of such desperate sadness it had to be fake. "With it down you looked like my very own princess." He came closer, as if intending to embrace her. However, his fangs stood more prominently than usual within his mouth, and his focus on her newly-exposed neck.

"Outta my space-bis, Marshall Lee!" Fionna shoved the vampire out of biting-range. He winked devilishly. Fionna's face caught fire, to conceal the fact she turned, distracting herself with thoughts of Cake. Voice unsteady with embarrassment, the adventurer began calling out for Cake.

An arm snaked around her waist, halting her progress. His hot breath rose goosebumps along her neck. "You know what, Fi?" Marshall Lee whispered, words sending a shiver down her spine, "I'm kinda hungry, how about–"

"_Get__ off my baby, you beast_!" Fionna shrieked as a white and beige blur passed inches from the girl, latching onto Marshall Lee's face. Immediately he began tugging at the ball of fur, Cake.

"Ah! My meat! My meat!"

"Teach you to mess with _my_ baby!" The cat roared, scratching harder. Fionna gasped, rushing over to Marshall Lee's side, prying the clawing Cake from his face. She struggled with her sister as the cat tried reattaching her claws to the vampire's face. "Let me at 'im, suga! Let me at 'im!"

"Cake, calm down!" Fionna rushed to reassure the furious cat. "Marshall Lee didn't do anything! He was helping me look for you." She explained, hugging Cake tightly, "I'm so sorry for not coming home last night, I was at Marshall Lee's." All of Cake's anger dried up, replaced with an expression similar to when she played with catnip.

"Has my baby gone and gotten herself a man?" The cat purred, and mortified Fionna dropped Cake, backing up several steps.

"Oh my glob, Cake, why would you say that?! No! Marshall Lee and I are _bros_." Marshall Lee began laughing so hard he turned upside down, but quickly stopped when his injures began to sting. Fionna noticed this and, embarrassment aside, couldn't help the smug feeling that overcame her. Looked like he wouldn't be laughing at her anymore.

"Jeeze, Cake, get those razors cut." Cake – still in her captivated state – continued daydreaming of the double-dates Fionna and Cake could have. Staring into her sister's dilated eyes the adventurer groaned. Fionna had no choice but to pick up the hypnotized cat and cradle her between tired arms.

"Cm'on, Marshy," Fionna sighed, which morphed into a yawn, without noticing her slip of the tongue, "Let's go back to the tree house." It was clear the girl's sleeping schedule had been tossed to the nightosphere and back. She had been awake no more than a few hours and was already tired; stuck somewhere between day and night.

There was still another four hours before the sun set, so Marshall Lee decided to crash with Fionna and Cake. Cake, who had been up all night and most of the day, was too tired to argue. Still, the cat was insistent he was to remain in the living room. The three retired to their respectful rooms after bidding one another a weary good night.

Fionna was almost asleep when the groan of her door roused her. Peeking at the door, she saw no sign of anyone, and the door was shut. She wasted no time returning towards sleep, and again was pulled away by a sense of unease.

Fionna stifled a scream when she saw a figure hovering over her bed. Struggling against the confines of her sleeping back, she tried to worm her way free. Marshall Lee, amused by the blonde's struggles, watched as she attempted to unwrap herself.

"Having some trouble, Fi?" He grinned, which Fionna returned with a mirthful glare. She stilled her struggles, deciding to retain what dignity she hadn't wiggled herself out of.

"Why the glob are you in my room?" He floated serenely above her bed, as if already falling asleep.  
"It's too sunny in the living room," The vampire complained, "Every time the wind blows the leaves, sunlight comes through. Terrible place for a nap." He gestured to the surrounding room. "But _this_ room, much better. You don't snore do you?" It was clear he had no intentions of leaving.

It wouldn't be fair to force Marshall Lee to stay in the living room, Fionna contemplated. Not when it was so open to sunlight. Not to mention the kindnesses he had extended after PG's news, which was something she had never expected possible from him. It was only right she return that kindness.

"Fine, good night, Marshall Lee." She whispered, remembering Cake who slept a few feet away. Fionna received no reply, and assumed he was already asleep. She was tired, and feel asleep quickly.

Above the slumbering girl Marshall Lee drifted soundlessly, gazing intently at the wooden roof above.


	5. Prophecy

Yawning fro the familiar comfort of her sleeping bag, Fionna opened her eyes. She had expected to be greeted b the sight of Marshall Lee, floating gently above her. He was not there. Pulling herself blearily from the bed, she checked the house for the vampire. Gone.

Stepping outside, Fionna realized it was extremely early, she had slept through most of the night – there were only three hours until the sun would rise. Marshall Lee must have left hours ago. Fionna's heart-gut clenched, and she couldn't help the lingering thoughts of her dear friend. She shook it off, she wasn't getting sick was she? She turned to walk back inside, rubbing her chest lightly, hoping to dispel the feeling of unease.

It took three minutes to realize how dull it was in the tree house without company, and Fionna hurried to wake her sister. A different feeling replaced the fact as she thought about the boring days she would endure should Cake decide to leave.

-.-.-.-.-.

Two days passed before Fionna could convince Cake she would not disappear again if left alone. She felt guilty, realizing how worried she must have made Cake, to result in such protectiveness. But she couldn't help the feeling of being squashed by the cat's overbearing attitude. She _was_ eighteen, she had been doing all sorts of things alone, for months now. The only difference was Cake had known every detail of previous missions, and most importantly, when she was supposed to return.

Fionna had not had the opportunity to meet up with Marshall Lee since he had spent the day at the tree house. Cake firmly believed Marshall Lee had done something in her absence, and often referred to him as 'vampire' or 'leech'.

Although Fionna had assured Cake on several occasions nothing had happened, she refused to believe, reasoning something terrible must have happened to make Fionna cut her hair. As if she hadn't thought about doing so hundreds of times before. The cat also pointed out the odd air of gloom Fionna carried around the last couple days. Considering she had spent so long with Marshall Lee before and during the entire ordeal, it was a logical assumption. Considering she had refrained from telling her about the incident with Gumball, it was the _only_ logical explanation on Cake's part.

But Fionna didn't want Cake becoming a part of this situation. It wasn't that she did not trust her sister, or did not think her important enough. However, regardless of the reason for his actions, Gumball had not been acting his usual self as of late. Fionna wouldn't risk what repercussions Cake might bring upon herself, knowing her attitude when it concerned her sister. Especially with Lord Monocromicorn being as close as he was to Gumball. She would not allow anymore divides to be created than already had been.

Today was the day, Fionna had decided. It was time for her to settle this matter between Gumball and herself. This way she could get this marriage crap out of her mind, and return to her algebraic life of adventure. She'd even condemn herself to a ball every now and then, if that was what it would take to get Gumball off her back.

Since becoming Fionna's second shadow, Cake had not been able to see Lord Monocromicorn the past three days. She had been able to convince her sister nothing would happen if she spent the afternoon away to go and visit her beau. Cake was comforted when Fionna told her she would spend the afternoon in Candy Kingdom.

Which was how Fionna ended up alone, walking a trail through the same forest that had begun the entire mess; Candy Kingdom her destination. Unlike most of the forests in Aaa, the one outside Candy Kingdom rarely was a place where violent things happened. It made the young adventurer proud, knowing it was her doing. It was no surprise when Fionna arrived to the Candy Kingdom gates without incident.

Despite having drilled herself with thoughts of bravery and steadfast determination, as Fionna neared Gumball's researching room, a nervous feeling gripped her. She had obtained a new habit of tugging the ends of the hair that fell into her face. Her hair no longer tripped her as she walked, but the blonde still disliked the feeling of allowing her hair to fall freely. But it appeared as though she would have no chance of recovering her hat. Fionna and Cake had spent the entirety of yesterday searching high and low for it, only to return home empty handed.

Standing outside the door, a moment of hesitation plagued her before she gathered enough courage to knock. There was a moment of silence.

"Enter." Taking a readying breath, Fionna twisted the knob, and stepped inside. As soon as she stepped through, she closed the door behind her, and stood apprehensively, waiting for the prince to look away from his current project. "Was there something you needed –" Gumball looked up, expecting to find Peppermint Maid, but instead finding,"Fionna..."

His expression alone was enough to show he had not expected Fionna to return of her own accord after their last encounter. He had expected a summons would be required, and worried even then she might not come. Gently he laid down his pen, and removed his glasses.

"I–" He paused, unsure of what to say. "Fionna. I– I am so sorry." His gaze rested on the floor as his slowly stepped toward her. "What I did was, wrong." He glanced up, finally meeting her eyes. "Please, f–" His eyes widened, "F-Fionna, what happened to your hair?" He reached out to touch a slender strand, and the young girl stepped out of reach.

"I've come to talk to you." She did not address him, unwilling to call him Prince Gumball, but also unwilling to risk calling him Gumball. Her face remained impassive, as she fought to understand what was going on, despite what little had been said. Gumball blinked, retracting his hand, straightening; not as if returning to his princely role, but rather as though hurt by the detachment she displayed.

"...very well." He resigned. Motioning for her to follow him outside the room, Gumball lead Fionna down the sugary hallways, into his study. Despite the seats furnishing the room, both remained standing; unable to sit so long as the other refused.

"I heard you were getting married." As she spoke, Fionna struggled to keep her face neutral, refusing to meet Gumball's eyes, instead allowing her eyes to travel the room. So many books. So much knowledge. Her eyes focused on his fleetingly. "Is it true?"

"Who told you?" The bubblegum prince questioned, and she flinched. So it was true. Gumball cursed, realizing. "That _damn_ vampire." Before Fionna could react Gumball closed the space separating them. He gripped her by the shoulders, staring intently into the young girl's eyes.

"Fionna, you must listen to me." He spoke carefully, slowly, as though what he said was of the utmost importance. "You must stay away from Marshall Lee the Vampire King, he is a danger to you." He saw the defiance that appeared in her eyes, and gripped her tighter, and shook her. "_Fionna_, you must listen to me!

"This is something I cannot protect you from." A secret lurked within his cotton candy eyes, but anger blinded Fionna. Breaking from his hold, she shoved him away. Pain pooled in her eyes as she yelled.

"This is _my_ life, Gumball. I am not yours to control!" Her back turned to him as she attempted to recover herself. "If you want to go and marry Princess Skyfall..." A hiccup interrupted Fionna, "Fine, go ahead. Just, _please_, Gumball, leave me out of this!" Abandoning her attempts she whirled around. Gumball saw the tears in her eyes, knowing he was their cause.

"Fionna, bad things are at work in Aaa. If you are not careful – if you get in their way..."

"What the glob, PG?" Fionna retorted, "I can take care of myself, you know, I'm a hero, it's what I do!" Gumball interrupted before she could continue.

"Not from this, Fionna. This," His eyes searched hers, pleading for her to understand, "is so, so much bigger than you can even imagine, Fionna." The girl shook her head, unbelieving.

"You know, this bites. What is your problem? Tell me what's going on so I can help, don't go thinking up bug ideas! I mean, _marriage_, where is your sciencey _brain_, dude?" Gumball's features became a mix of anger and displeasure, realizing he would be making no ground.

"This will not be up for dispute. In twelve days, you will marry." Fionna gasped, hadn't he said that was when things would _begin_? She shook her head in defeat, stepping toward the door. She had tried. Gumball was her friend, but he refused to give thought to what she said. She would not stay to be treated like some puppet. Nor would she return, if he refused to understand. Unfortunately, he knew her thoughts all too well.

"It has been decided. Your suitors will arrive tomorrow afternoon, and until then you will remain in Candy Castle." As he spoke, six candy guards entered the room. Only then did she realize, she had no sword, no weapon. How could she be so stupid? "Forgive me, Fionna, but I will not allow you to run away. I truly wish only to prot–"

"I hate you." Hoping to catch the guards by surprise, she rushed them, intent on breaking through their ranks and running for the castle doors. She made it down several hallways, before they caught up. As the first candy man reached the girl, she pulled back her fist. But stopped. Tears gathered as she realized it would not have mattered if she had remembered her sword. She could no more swipe her sword at them than she could hit one of the men. "I hate you, Gumball." She whispered to herself, although she had long since deserted him in his study.

-.-.-.-.-.

Standing alone in his study Gumball stood, withdrawn. He sighed. Moving to his books, he choice an old journal, older than any other book within his collection. Within it was a terrible secret. Opening the book to a worn page, as he had so many times before, he read the passage scrawled in another language.

He could not read it without the cipher. He had, however, memorized it long ago. Rereading the words of a long forgotten culture, before snapping the book closed and slamming it onto his desk.

"Fionna, I must save you. If you should never forgive me, so long as you are safe, I shall accept such a fate." So long as he could prevent the prophecy, he would receive whatever consequences he must without qualm.


	6. Escape

Fionna slammed her shoulder into the door. "Let me out!" She yelled as she continued to throw her weight against the door, hoping to break out. Two guards stood outside her door. Neither responded or reacted to her screaming and banging. With a frustrated growl Fionna gave the door a swift kick, wincing as her foot began throbbing, before stomping further into her room.

Glaring at her surroundings, she checked again for any possible exits. Thinking perhaps she'd missed one the first twelve times. Candy pink walls were adorned with abstract paintings and fancy designs; there were no windows. Unfortunately, Gumball knew Fionna too well to make the mistake of housing her in a room that overlooked the castle grounds. She sighed at the inconvenience. How in Grod was she supposed to outsmart someone who was smarter than her and _knew _her?

Falling, arms spread, onto a bed in the middle of the room, she tried to think. How was she going to get out of this one? Cake would not be coming, because she didn't know anything was wrong to begin with. Fionna felt foolish for not telling her sister about the situation when she'd had the chance. Now Gumball had told Fionna Cake was _pregnant_. The news had been astounding, and Fionna was hurt not to have heard it from Cake herself. Apparently that had been the reason that had gotten Cake off her back. She'd gone with Lord Monocromicorn to see Doctor Prince. She would be with Lord Monocromicorn the next two weeks...celebrating.

Gumball had seen the opportunity, and assured Cake he would be more than happy to allow Fionna to stay in Candy Kingdom while she was away. It didn't even make _sense_. Hadn't Cake been talking about leaving her to live alone before? Fionna scoffed to herself. Disappear for little less than a day _one_ time, and apparently you aren't big enough to live alone anymore. Glob, did being eighteen mean _nothing_?

Groaning she began to wonder how she could coerce someone into allowing her to leave the room. It was the only way she would be escaping. The bathroom was no excuse – there was a one through the door to the right of her. Fionna studied the door for a moment, the vague outlines of a plan forming. A grin slowly weaved its way onto her mouth. The adventurer headed into the bathroom.

The two sentinels standing outside Fionna's room dropped their stance when they noticed water pooling at their feet. Both shared a shocked glance; it was coming from within her room. Snatching the keys from his pocket, one guard hurried to unlocked the door. Rushing inside, the guard immediately noticed the water spouted from underneath the bathroom door, and raced to the door, the splashing feet of the second guard accompanying him. Fionna hid beside a lengthy dresser that stood beside the door, smirking. Sneaking behind the two, through the door, she was happy to see no others stood outside. She was one step closer.

Fionna wasted no time by keeping silent. Instead, she openly sprinted down the intertwining hallways. The candy guards who had been guarding her room should be no problem. Before hiding she'd had a stroke of genius, after stuffing the toilet, sink, and tub with four whole rolls of toilet paper and turning on the faucets, Fionna had locked the door on her way out. Surely they were still working on the door, believing she would be inside.

Upon hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Fionna paused. This particular hallway did not split into any other corridors, and the people were too close to think of sneaking the way she had come. Neither, was their anything suitable for hiding behind. Options in mind, Fionna tried to figure out what she should do. Fionna twisted around. She would run, she decided. No doubt with a head start whoever rounded the corner would not be able to catch up. Especially if they were not guards. The young girl turned to begin her mad dash down the hall only to find she was unable to move.

Fionna looked down, only then noticing her feet did not quiet reach the ground. She felt an invisible hand at her back. The adventurer made a startled noise and called, "Marshall?" Her voice came out softly, and a quiet chuckle served as her answer. Fionna gave sigh of relief. "Thanks man, you saved my buns." Marshall Lee drifted to the ceiling, a good sixteen feet in the air. Fionna had never understood the need for such high ceilings, but now they served her well; allowing her to hide in plain sight.

"Came to see you the other day, you know," Marshall Lee's cool voice began, as he spoke his body became visible with a soft 'pop!', "But you weren't there. Then I came back today," He leaned back, and as he had so many nights ago, became a make-shift couch. "When I noticed you hadn't been back in a while," He shrugged, grabbing a still-free strand of Fionna's hair. "I figured Gumwad had you holed up in here somewhere. Cool trick by the way, should have _seen_ their faces when they noticed the water." Before the conversation could continue, Fionna shushed him as two people rounded the corner.

She recognized Gumball immediately. She did not, however, recall having ever seen the second man who walked beside him. He looked fairly nice, in more ways than one, and was clearly not of the Candy Kingdom. Examining the man and his attire, Fionna tried to figure which kingdom he was from.

"...forgive her absence, young lord, these arrangements take her by surprise. I assure the two of you shall be acquainted by tonight." Their conversation caught her attention. Gumball was talking about _her._ Anger ignited in the young girl as she realized who the visitor must be.

Fionna began to struggle in Marshall Lee's grip, intent on giving that sickeningly pink prince a piece of her mind. What had she ever seen in that bubble-brained know-it-all? Always condescending and demanding, or sweet enough to make her barf. Treating her like a _girl._ The nerve! The vampire descended before she sent herself sprawling to painful meeting with the floor. Marshall Lee did not stay visible long enough for the two approaching males to catch sight of him. This confrontation was sure to be amusing.

Although Fionna stood in plain view, they had almost run her over before noticing her presence. Both returned her glare with different levels of shock.

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball exclaimed, looking around expectantly, "Where are your guards?" As he questioned the blonde the prince's features hardened minutely, guessing the answer. She returned his look with one of her own.

"What's up, PG," Fionna ignored his question, turning her attention to the young man beside him, "Who's your friend?" Gumball failed to notice the mirth she held in regard to the man, and mistook her asking for interest.

"Ah, yes." The prince cleared his throat eagerly. "Allow me to introduce, Lord Quency, of the Song Kingdom." As Gumball continued their introductions, Fionna reassessed the person before her. She remembered him, she realized. One of the few places she'd visited more than once during her biweekly balls, had consisted of Melody, in Song Kingdom. While there, Quency had played unofficial host for her as Gumball and the others discussed boring politics. Begrudgingly Fionna realized she could not rightfully hate the guy; she was angry with Gumball, but there was no legitimate reason to dislike Quency.

"Hello." Fionna replied tersely, allowing a small nod in his direction. Somehow, she felt the slight twistings of guilt in her gut. Regardless, Fionna would not apologize.

Marshall Lee's excitement vanished as he watched the scene unfold. Where had Fionna's unbridled fury gone? One look at that tone-def fool and she had gone silent. Was it possible, did she, like him? Marshall Lee was unsettled by the thought. He wouldn't allow this to continue much longer.

"You've cut your hair, I see," Quency acknowledged, "It looks quite lovely." He complimented, clearly at ease and pleased with the chance to finally meet Fionna once more.

"So the two of you have met previously? Splendid, why don't you follow me into the dining hall so we – Fionna?!" Gumball and Quency were appalled to find Fionna no longer fixed to the floor. Marshall Lee appeared before the prince and lord, a haughty smirk in place.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King," Gumball scowled, of course, it would be the vampire king to disrupt his careful planning, "release Fionna this instance!" He struggled to keep himself composed. It was almost funny, how Marshall Lee could so easily agitate the candy prince. At times it would appear to Fionna as though Marshall did nothing in the slightest to rouse frustration, yet still received such unkind treatment. Which was very rarely, she amended, considering the vampire king took great pride in his ability to annoy, and exercised it regularly.

"Na." Marshall Lee pulled Fionna close, in a provoking manner. Red seeped through the girl's face, for the first time in days as a result of embarrassment rather than anger. He tucked his face into her neck, grinning coyly, "I think I'm gonna keep her, later Gummy." She twisted in his hold, aiming a light punch for his arm, protesting such intimacy. He laughed. With a lingering look at the displeased face of 'Lord Quency' Marshall Lee took off down the halls. In seconds Fionna and Marshall Lee were embraced by the night.

Fionna laughed, thinking of the expression Gumball and Quency had shared. "Dude! You totally bugged them back there! Did you see their faces? That was algebraic!" He grinned, shifting the girl from the awkward hug they shared to a more comfortable position – for him at least. Fionna wiggled clumsily, arms slung around his chest, gripping the vampire from behind. The girl was thankful that he flew horizontally, and she did not have the risk of slipping.

"So, Fionna, what was that back there?" Marshall Lee asked, slyly glancing back to the blonde.

"What was what?"  
"You were totally falling all over that lame song guy!" His voice held a what-the-hey! tone, which Marshall Lee attempted to suppress. Fionna gave an indignation shout, kneeing him in the spine.

"Was not!" Marshall Lee responded by donning a high-pitched voice, and began to imitate the blonde.

"H-hello-o-o, Your Royal Lord Quency. Why, tha-a-ank you, Your Royal Lord Quency." He began swaying from one side to another melodramatically in mock-infatuation, "I would be _glad_ to Yo–" He was cut off as Fionna found an angle where she was able to kick him in the gut.

"Shut up! I was totally not–" Before she could continue Marshall Lee landed a punch of his own, catching her off guard. She countered with another kick. In seconds the two had begun sparring; in which Fionna went all out Marshall Lee mostly dodged, landing a good punch now and then. Forgetting where they were, Fionna dodged as his elbow; aimed for her ribs. She succeeded, but in doing so fell.

Marshall Lee watched for a moment, laughing madly as she screamed. He did not allow her to get far before catching her. At the sight of her wind-swept hair and giant eyes, he sent himself into another fit of laughter, which the adventurer chose to ignore.

"Thanks." Fionna mumbled, as a light blush disrupted her features. She ducked her head to hide it. Fionna missed the sudden excitement in the vampire's face. He nudged her side, drawing her attention.

"Hey, Fi, close your eyes." He demanded. Fionna made a face and refused, but the vampire was insistent. Feeling foolish she did as he instructed, unsure what to expect. Was he going to drop her again? Scare her some other way? Give her something? Something that would scare her? She felt the familiar sensation of fabric over her head. Fionna's eyes snapped open and she reached for what covered her head.

"You found it?" She exclaimed, tugging on one of her bunny ears. She grinned brilliantly, which Marshall Lee returned with a smirk. Fionna flung herself at the vampire, hugging him tightly. His face adopted a light tinge, similar to the kind Fionna often held.

"It was easy." Marshall Lee coughed, "and I know how important it is and junk." His embarrassed tone suggested it may not have been as simple as he claimed. She smiled.

"Thanks, Marsh."


	7. Break Away

The six minutes it took to arrive at Fionna's tree house, the adventurer spend thanking Marshall Lee time and time again. It suffered a few stains and tears where animals had picked and prodded the cloth. Nothing she couldn't fix. With her newly cut hair, the hat perched peculiarly atop her head. Fionna could no longer stuff what was left into her hate, it was so short it simply fell back out. It peeked out from the white fabric cutely.

At the tree house Fionna and Marshall Lee said their goodbyes. The sun still burned brightly, high in the sky, which bothered Marshall Lee extremely; though he said nothing outright. Instead he commented how difficult rescuing damsels could be, and that he would return home for a nap. Considering it was nearly midday, Fionna figured Marshall Lee must be exhausted. Having been up half the 'night', not to mention however long he might've spent searching for her hat. When Fionna invited him to stay the vampire declined, complaining it was too bright, even inside the tree house.

Soon after walking into her home, Fionna decided she was hungry. As much as she loved sweets, three days of tarts, cakes, strudels, and sugar, sugar, sugar was too much. What she needed was spaghetti. It disappointed Fionna to recall Cake was not there to make it; she had always been the better cook.

Turning on the stove Fionna then gathered everything she would need. It took just over thirty minutes to cook the spaghetti and make a terrible mess. She glanced around her immediate working space. Spaghetti sauce was...everywhere. She traced a design upon the counter, before licking the sauce off her finger. Globs of it covered the floor, as well as the cabinets underneath the counter. Glancing warily at the ceiling she saw where the red sauce glinted, threatening to further damage her precious hate. She stepped out of range.

Fionna sat down to eat, she realized how awkward it felt to eat alone. She quickly finished and washed the dishes as well as her disastrous mess before heading upstairs. While away from home Fionna had been unable to sleep well. Thoughts of Gumball's plans, his own marriage, and the situation in general, had kept her restless. Being in her own bed, and knowing for at least the moment she was in charge of her fate, she would be more at ease.

Fionna could not have been asleep long before a loud knocking woke her. Groggily she sat up, listening as the knock came again. Slowly Fionna made her way to the door, with a fairly good idea who would be there to greet her.

When she opened the door she was not prepared to come see Lord Quency. He smiled, giving her a quick once over, nothing crude, only taking in her crooked hat, wrinkled, clothing, and sleepy expression.

"Did I wake you?" Lord Quency deduced, and Fionna yawned in reply. He gave a small bow, apologizing. Still wrapping her sleepy mind around the arrival of her new guest, Fionna stepped aside for him in. Lord Quency gladly accepted, and two of his candy guard escort followed before she could shut the door.

"They come on behalf of Prince Gumball." He apologized once again, watching as she eyed the two unhappily. It was the same two who had stood guard outside her room during her stay in Candy Kingdom. One of the two held a mutual dislike towards Fionna – apparent in his glaring expression.

Following what little she remembered of etiquette, Fionna led Lord Quency into the living room. She and Lord Quency both sat, while the guards remained standing. He studied her for a moment, and Fionna figured the music man was worried whether she was okay after having been 'kidnapped'. She reminded herself to keep in mind he was _also_ there on behalf of Gumball.

"I'm fine, if that's what you came for." Her tone did not come out unpleasant, but was a far cry from kind. Quency could not entirely understand what the young adventurer felt, knowing what he did, but enough was clear to him to understand her discontent. However, he also understood Prince Gumball's reasoning, and to a point, was forced to agree.

Fate was a force to be reckoned, one not easily challenged. However, Lord Quency feared leaving Fionna in the dark would only prove to push the girl closer to what Gumball so fervently wished to prevent. Her personality was not that of some willing to follow instruction blindly. Nor was she one to run from evil; which had become Prince Gumball's dilemma.

Finally Lord Quency spoke.

"Forgive the intrusion, but Prince Gumball and I feared for your safety. His Highness is particularly concerned." Lord Quency gave a small smile, meaning to assure the woman he had no ulterior motives. Regardless, Fionna grew angry; sending her from her seat.

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself, and make my _own_ decisions." The woman spat, quick to bring up the courting and marriage that had been arranged without her consent or concern for what she desired. Lord Quency rose in response, returning none of her fury or dissatisfaction.

"Lady Fionna, you have been a great friend to Prince Gumball for many a year; surely you can understand his desire to see you safe." His words worked to sooth the raging storm within the young female, such as a calming melody. The title, however, bothered her.

"Don't call me Lady. I'm Fionna, _just_ Fionna." The blonde edgedly replied. This was something she dealt with often. Recently people of candy kingdom, as well as other kingdoms, had taken to calling her 'Lady'. She hated it. Fionna was not royalty, nor noble, and the idea of being called such irritated her. Fionna had no desire to dress in grand, flowing dresses or skirts, neither to live in such luxuries as castles or palaces. Fionna lived a life of adventure and excitement, it was her calling. Defeating evil and helping those in need. The life of a hero. It was her place to _protect_ royalty, not be one.

"It is something I cannot do," Lord Quency apologized. "You have been acknowledged as a Lady of the Candy Kingdom."

"_What_?!" For a moment her anger was entirely replaced by shock; when had this happened? Without her knowledge, without her agreement? "What in glob does Gumball think he's doing?" Fionna growled. She started to yell, but stopped, realization hitting her.

She finally understood.

For a long time Gumball had not sent her on an adventure requiring her heroic skills. Rather, she went to villages and estates mending simple, unexciting matters. Fionna continued to accomplish good deeds, but they were simple things. Aiding candy women mend clothes and blankets, cook meals for the sick or injured, help an old woman rid weeds from her garden. Settling the occasional dispute over land. The balls. Gumball had been manipulating her, attempting to turn her into a Lady using instances where such skills would be required.

"Lady Fionna?" Lord Quency, worried by the young woman's sudden silence, reached for her arm.

"Although I did not live in Candy Kingdom, Gumball accepted me as a member of his kingdom." Fionna held a fierce tone, and Lord Quency's hand fell to his side as she stepped away.

"Yes, I've heard. Prince Gumball is a benevolent ruler; kind beyond expectation.

"But I live in the Grasslands," She continued, ignoring Lord Quency's comment. "Take a message to Gumball, will you, Lord Quency?"

"Of course, what–"

"Tell Prince Gumball, he is no longer my king. The Grasslands are my home, and I belong to no kingdom."

"L-lady Fionna!" Even the guards were startled by her declaration, "Please do not be rash, by revoking your allegiance, you revoke any protection he may offer!"

"I don't need his protection!" Fionna yelled, "How many times do I have to say it? I can take care of my own self!" For several long moments Lord Quency studied Fionna. She stared back defiantly. He sighed.

"I will be sure to relay the message." Lord Quency complied, knowing she would not change her mind, no matter how he please. "We shall take our leave, then. Thank you for your hospitaltiy." Fionna watched as both he and the two guards exited her home.

For a moment Lord Quency paused, almost out the door, then turned to face Fionna once more. "L- Fionna." Fionna met his amethyst gaze. His eyes shown brightly, and watching them she understood what he would say was entirely without regard as to their political affects. "You are an amazing person, put into this undesirable position unwillingly. I apologize for making myself a part of it." He paused, giving her a soft, sad smile. "But it was an offer I could not refuse. Goodbye." Without waiting for an answer Lord Quency stepped from her home, pulling the door to behind him. Fionna stared at the door, unsure what to think of Lord Quency's sudden declaration.

Groaning Fionna sank onto the couch, digesting what had occurred and what it would mean. She was not left feeling strange, this had never been her intention. But had Fionna had any other choice? She thought of Lord Quency's expression, and couldn't help but wonder.


	8. Gravity

No more than an hour after Lord Quency's departure, Fionna heard the unmistakeable cry of the morrow. She sighed. Fionna did not know whether Gumball had come to demand her return to the kingdom, apologize and beg her to come back, or perhaps even have tea and candy cakes. Regardless, she did not have the desire to speak with Gumball. The thought of the candy prince brought forth a torrent of dark emotions. Sadness. Anger. Betrayal. Heartbreak.

Her best bet would be to sneak out one of the windows to the back of the tree house. She would go somewhere else for the night, and return when was no longer here.

Exiting the tree house by window was a simple task; one she had done many times before. Kept herself low, making sure to remain hidden, Fionna scurried for the cover of the tall grasses that gave the Grasslands its name. She didn't give much thought as to where exactly she was headed. There were still several hours before the sun would set, plenty of time to explore. She could find somewhere to stay the night later. If worst came to worst, she could sleep in the wilderness. The same as LSP had all those years ago.

It was nearing summer time, and the forest had grown thick in the past months. Fionna had to fight her way through the overgrown brush. The adventurer was thrilled by the feel of thrusting herself into this possible adventure. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed the thrilling sensation, the rush of adrenaline, of not knowing what to expect.

Of course, trekking through a forest was no grand venture. But it was a start. There was always the possibility of running across a wretched old hag, haunted house, or maybe even some evil creature to conquer! Upbeat and joyful, despite her morning mishaps, Fionna made her way through the endless trees.

The trees blocked out much of the sun, and the young woman had trouble keeping track of the time. During her exploring, Fionna had managed to find a trigonial mesh terrorizing a village of butterfly-people. Having left her sword at home, the battle had been difficult. Still, Fionna defeated the mesh in record time, receiving only a rip in her sleeve and what would likely become a bruise on her cheek.

In show of their gratitude the butterfly-people wished to bestow upon Fionna a gift. Of the magical sort.

"Heck yeah!" The blonde agreed heartily, dreaming of the possibilities. Would she be able to breath fire? Turn invisible? Or, maybe shoot lasers from her eyes! The young adventurer began bouncing on the balls of her heels. Two of the butterfly-people flittered into a miniature palace, which the mesh had nearly toppled. Fionna burned with excitement, knowing whatever it turned out to be, it would be algebraic!

The two doll-sized beings returned, carrying something between them. Fionna watched in wonderment as the blue and purple winged creatures rose until they were face to face with the young heroine. She squinted at the object they held, curious what it might be.

The two butterfly-people each gave a mischievous smile, tossing the content of a basket into her face. Fionna sputtered as glittering gold dust flew everywhere. The butterfly-people scattered, laughing, as she inhaled the dust and began coughing violently. She glared after the miniature fliers through her tears, induced as the dust went into her eyes. She cringed at the terrible taste that invaded her mouth.

Mumbling crossly about ungrateful, bug-eyed insects Fionna stomped through the brush. She rubbed vigorously at her face as she went. She sneezed, and watched gold flecks shimmer in the air, dazzling for an instance, before fading. These sparkles would never go away, she grumbled. For the next several minutes she did little but walk and sneeze sparkles, until finally it subsided.

Fionna resumed her silent walk. As she continued the young woman allowed her thoughts to wander, and began thinking of Cake and the news of her pregnancy. It was likely she wouldn't see her sister for a long time. She sighed. So consumed by her thoughts, Fionna did not notice as the sound of her footsteps grew faint, before disappearing. Nor did she notice as her feet left the path. It was not until she nearly ran into a tree that her mind returned to her surroundings.

Fionna yelped as she finally realized her feet were no longer on the path, nor any ground at all! Whipping around wildly she saw she was a good five feet above the ground. Just enough to make her light-headed. This was not the same as the instance were Marshall Lee had lifted her in Candy Kingdom; here she had continued moving forward, while there she had not. But she could think of no other possibilities.

"M-Marshall Lee?" Fionna stuttered, feeling for his invisible hand. It was not there. Nothing tangible left her suspended in air, although as she squirmed and jerked she found it difficult to move. What could–

Fionna gasped as she thought of the golden dust. Had the butterfly-people not been simply playing a trick? Had they... given her the power to fly? In theory, the idea was radical, but how did she move? Or more importantly, how did she get _down_? She had no idea, but, thankfully, she knew someone who did.

A full hour and a half later Fionna came crawling into the vampire's cave. Rather than climbing from the bottom of the rocky surface, the adventurer battled a new gravity; in which the ceiling had become its floor. The young woman grappled with the rock outside the top of the cave's entrance, using the rocks to pull herself along.

Fionna struggled several minutes to position herself over top Marshall Lee's house. Pressed flat against the rocky roof, which dug into her back and arms, she tried to think of how to get down. The adventurer did not understand exactly what was happening, but did her best to think rationally. This was like gravity, wasn't it? Only, upside down.

It was common sense, if you were on the ground and wanted to go up, you jumped. Right? Fionna considered the idea as it applied to her current situation. Down being up, the ceiling being the ground. It was a reasonable theory, she decided. Pushing herself until she was upside-down (or perhaps she was right side-up now?) Fionna kicked off the cave top, like one kicked off the side of a pool. It worked! Although she made it only a few feet before landing on the ceiling once again.

Five tries later and she was able to latch onto the house's roof. Fionna clung to the virtually seamless surface tightly, and began inching herself down the roof's flimsy edge with great care. Hand over hand she tugged herself towards the front door. Fionna panicked as her hand slipped, and fought to regain a firm grip. The new gravity seemed to pull harder and harder as time passed.

What exactly was the gold dust supposed to do? Had it really been a gift from the butterfly-people? Or was their trick worse than choking her with dust. Perhaps it was some enchantment, and this new gravity would pull her up and up until she reached the stars? As she thought about it, the idea seemed pretty mathematical, if only she could find a way back.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna shouted, anxiety growing at the prospect of this new power or enchantment. Clearly it had nothing to do with flying, as she'd first thought, but Marshall Lee was a thousand years old. Surely he would know what to do. "Marshall Lee!"

Glancing behind her the adventurer noted the sun had set, he should be waking up soon. She reminded herself Marshall Lee had been out searching for her hat a long time the night before. And had come to her rescue soon after. If she weren't so globbin' freaked out she might feel guilty for imposing as she did.

"Marshall! Marshall Lee!" The blonde heard movement within the house, and sighed with relief. She called to him again. Six minutes passed before a grouchy vampire emerged from the dark house.

"What the bite are you yelling..." Marshall Lee looked around, finding no sign of the girl. "Fionna?"

"Up here."

The vampire stepped farther out, gazing in the direction the young woman's voice had come from. The vampire stared at the blond, hanging from the edge of his roof. That alone was considerably strange, but there was also the fact that rather than hanging _down, _as most people tended to; Fionna, instead, was hanging _up_. Marshall Lee stared unblinkingly at Fionna for several seconds; face even and lacking any significant emotions. A smile stretched across his pale lips.

"Been playing with pixies, Fionna?"

"Get me down!"

Marshall Lee chuckled, floating up to Fionna, who glanced worriedly to the vampire, feeling her grip slipping. If he didn't help her soon, she was going to kick his butt! He floated closer, cocking his head to the side.

"Guess you didn't stick around to learn how it works." He commented dully, as if she were dim. She scowled in his direction, wanting so badly to knock him upside the head.

"I didn't know they were pixies! And they just threw gold dust junk in my face, then ran away! I didn't know it was going to do _this_." She slipped further, and squeaked. "Come on Marshall Lee, help me fix this!" The boy laughed, his posture changing, becoming compliant. He reached out for the girl and plucked her from the roof. Immediately her hands transferred from the roof to around his neck, clinging tightly. Fionna calmed as Marshall Lee carried her without resistance into his house. The invisible force pulling her up dissipated. Relief flooded her.

"So, what's up?" The vampire king questioned, gliding through the air. As Fionna recounted her encounter with the pixies and trigonial mesh, Marshall Lee slipped an arm from around the girl to behind his head. Immediately the girl spooked, clinging tighter as the strange feeling of being pulled towards the ceiling returned. Marshall Lee noticed this, and responded with a faint surprise.

"Fionna, are you afraid of heights?"

"N-no!" Both Marshall and Fionna heard the false note to her quick retort. He smirked, bringing his second arm to join the other behind his head. He lounged leisurely, watching the young woman from under lidded eyes.

"You sure about that, Fi?" He goaded as the girl unsuccessfully attempted to portray a mask of fearlessness; faltering as the pull strengthened. Moments later she abandoned her facade, securing herself to the vampire's torso, face aflame with embarrassment.

"So what if I am?" She snapped, eyes beginning to pool with a combination of frustration and fear. Feeling like a marshmallow Fionna buried her face into Marshall Lee's crimson shirt. He laughed, nudging her gently.

"Well that's your problem, Fi." He explained easily, tugging at the adventurer until she relinquished her hold. "We'll just have to fix that." Fionna looked into his dark eyes.

"How?" The young woman's voice wobbled, wondering if his methods of conquering fear was anything akin to Cake's as she had attempted to rid Fionna of her fear of the ocean. If anything it had gotten worse. Marshall Lee gave a small half smile.

"By showing you there's nothing to be afraid of."


	9. Trust

"Come on, Marshall Lee," Fionna fidgeted, uncomfortable with the distance the vampire had put between them and the ground. "Put me down." The male turned to her with a wicked grin, eyes twinkling with malevolent glee.

"You sure 'bout that, bunny?" He purred, easing his grip on the adventurer. "If that's what you want." The blonde heroine screeched as he released her, allowing the young woman to continue on her journey to outer space.

Marshall!" Her voice was laced with panic and anger. "I'm gonna kick your butt!" The raven-haired vampire chuckled at her threats, and matched Fionna's upward flight; watching her merrily.

"Gotta figure out how to get to it first, Fi." Marshall Lee kindly reminded, wiggling said object in her direction. She growled, kicking out in an attempt to make it the three feet between herself and the male's impending butt-kicking. Instead, the endeavor sent Fionna careening sporadically towards Marshall Lee, and he evaded the collision easily. "At this rate it's going to take another twelve years." He remarked.

Fionna sighed heavily, and for a long while silence hung between the pair as she fought with the wise voice inside her head. Then, with a sour face, the young woman conceded. She gathered her pride and stuffed it into the far recess of her mind. She had come for his help, and if she wanted it, she would have to ask. Even if it meant enduring constant teasing, she could deal. She _would_ deal.

"Marshall Lee, I..." Fionna took a deep breath, "Will you please help me? Pleeease?" She stressed her second attempt in hopes of convincing him, prepared to bring out the Cake-face if necessary. Marshall Lee glanced idly from the corner of his eye, still comfortably relaxed. He let out a 'tsk' of displeasure, and sat up mournfully.

"Fine." He had hoped for at least a few more minutes to watch the little adventurer flail around helplessly; it provided for excellent entertainment. Fionna smiled gratefully, saying nothing for fear of changing the vampire's fickle mind. The raven-haired male circled lazily around the ever-ascending female, thinking carefully, before getting to work.

"Floating is a piece of strawberry cake, once you figure it out." He explained, coming to a halt at the blonde's back. He wore a coy smile, which the unfortunate blonde in front of him was oblivious to. "It's all about where you want to go." Marshall Lee continued his explanation, explaining the basics before instructing Fionna to stop. The young girl sincerely tried to bring her ascent to an end, doing as Marshall Lee had instructed. But as she glanced up and down – where the moon grew larger and the trees grew smaller – her panic increased, and with it her speed.

"I – I can't do it." Fionna cried in defeat, fear once again intruding and clouding her mind. She'd tried and tried but it simply would not work. Behind her Marshall Lee sighed audibly, and Fionna apologized for being such a dumb-butt. At this the vampire chuckled, reassuring she was nothing of the like.

"It takes practice, Fi. Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" He questioned, and for a moment she hesitated in answering.

"How high we're getting." She admitted, her words no more than a mumble. I don't like it." She waited for him jest at her weakness. There were none. Instead Fionna felt as Marshall Lee slid his arms around her waist gently, and drew her against his chest. A breath short of a gasp, Fionna's heart jumped against her ribs, picking up a more erratic pace.

"That's right, but when I hold you, like this, you stop worrying, don't you?" Through her surprise the blonde could only nod. Enjoying her embarrassment Marshall Lee rested his head in the crook of her neck. "And why would that be?" He questioned, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. She stuttered.

"I – uh, be-cause..." The young blonde turned a lovely shade of scarlet, which he was always pleased to see. "Because, I know you won't really let me go. I... trust you." Her face darkened significantly more, if possible. "Oh glob, that was so lame!" She cried in mortification. Marshall Lee chuckled.

"It was, but that's beside the point. You trust me to keep you safe, and stop worrying about where you're going to, so you go nowhere. It's all about deciding where you want to go and willing yourself there...for example." Marshall Lee brushed his lips against the girl's neck softly, reveling in the feel of her blood as it pumped faster in response. Parting his lips he allowed his fangs to graze her flushed skin, a small smile pressing against the flesh of her throat.

Fionna shrieked violently, and in three seconds flat found herself a full thirty yards away from Marshall Lee. It took a moment for the vampire to realize somewhere in those three seconds he'd been socked in the cheek meat again, and felt the dull throbbing of the bruised skin. He smiled through the pain, fixing it on the young woman, who's heart had yet to calm. "See? Easy."

Fionna breathed heavily, despite having done nothing to permit such labored breaths. Bright blue eyes glared invisible raining daggers at the self-satisfied male. "What the glob did you do that for?!" She demanded, and Marshall Lee's grin widened.

"Fi, you're floating." He pointed out to the girl, who was too preoccupied checking for vampire bites to notice she floated neither up nor down. Fionna froze once his words sank in, staring in awe a neither moved.

Intent on testing her new found knowledge Fionna concentrated. _I want to move forward_, she decided, _next to Marshall Lee_. She willed herself forward, and almost instantly the blonde was crashing into Marshall Lee, unable to stop in her excitement.

"Oh my glob, Marshall Lee! This is so cool!" She exclaimed brightly, despite having ended up in the vampire's arms once again. His fake attempt at biting her now long forgotten. Fionna flung her arms around Marshall Lee in a delighted hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you!" Unable to contain her excitement, she hugged him harder. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"There's no way you could live without me." He stated mater-of-factly, before squirming, "And I know I'm sexy and all, but... you're kind of in my space-biz." He coughed, and Fionna met his eyes, an apology on the tip of her tongue, when she noticed a light red coloring his cheeks. Her words were replaced by a grin.

"Is Marshall Lee the Vampire King _embarrassed_?" The blonde teased, eager for the chance to badger the male as he so often did her. The vampire king gave a sarcastic retort, throwing a balled fist in her direction. She dodged. A mock fight soon broke out between Marshall Lee and Fionna. The male and female traded punches and kicks, and occasionally Marshall Lee would force the blonde into a chase, allowing her to practice maneuvering quickly and efficiently.

Their sparring went on until Fionna, with a pained groan, was forced to end the match. She floated listlessly, eyes closed. She had gone overboard, her arms and legs screamed. It was a nice feeling, one she hadn't had the chance to experience for some time. But it hurt to move. Peeling back an eyelid, Fionna glanced at the amused vampire at her side. She yawned, closing her eye. "Marshall Lee?"

"Hn?"

"Can crash at your place tonight?" The adventurer asked. Fionna was tired, and staying at Marshall Lee's sounded like a good idea. It was the closest place, and Fionna did not like the idea of searching for anywhere else. Not to mention, a bed – or even the couch – would be ten times better than a tree branch or rotted out log. In her rush she hadn't even thought to bring her sleeping bag or blanket.

"What for?" The vampire inquired, curious why she would not want to return to the tree house. It wasn't much farther away than his house. He watched her face curiously, but her eyes remained closed.

"Gumball." She sighed, the name summing up all of her problems as of late. Fionna did not linger on thoughts of the troublesome pink prince. For now her problems had temporarily been solved. Marshall Lee made a noise of understanding. He pulled her toward him, which she struggled against halfheartedly, already falling asleep.

"Let's go, Princess." He ushered her onto his back, where she held on by wrapping her arms around his neck. She mumbled a sleepy 'thanks' as they began making their way to Marshall Lee's home. The vampire king chuckled, noting how, these days, Fionna somehow managed to fall asleep on him. Quite literally. Tonight, it came as little surprise. The moon had nearly completed its crescendo, and Fionna was unaccustomed to staying up so late. Not to mention the hours spent attempting to master her newest skill.

Had it been anyone else, surely they would not have made it so far. Though that said very little. No one could measure up to his blonde little human.

**Hey, letting you guys know there's a new Community: Adventure Time with Fionna and Marshall Lee – established by yours truly. At the moment it has only four stories, but I'm working on it!**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Stars

A drawn out yawn accompanied Fionna as she awoke from a dream of infinite stars. She was left with a morbid feeling, which sat heavily on her chest. The dream left her uncharacteristically somber and even...scared. The young woman opened her eyes, suddenly desperate to be grounded by the familiar sights of reality. She absorbed her surroundings, allowing her racing pulse to slow. The dark room comforted her.

What provided the deepest solace was not the room. Rather, it was the boy who lay next to her. Sometime during the night she must have drawn closer to him. And before that, she thought, he must have gotten the bright idea to crawl into bed alongside her. Her leg had curled around his, and her head lay pillowed against his chest. If not for her sense of unease, Fionna would have screamed; would have sent him flying across the room, both figuratively and literally. Instead she sought comfort from the arm that encircled her waist, listening for his non-existent heart beat.

Having found a semblance of peace, Fionna closed her eyes again, relaxing into the embrace. The blonde began to reflect upon the dream she had received that night. A shiver slid down her spine as she recalled the countless burning balls of light. And how as she drifted through them, as one by one they tapered out, until she realized she was no longer among the stars, but thousands of leagues under the ocean, being shoved and jerked through its icy depths. Her mind conjured a fleeting glimps of shimmering silver hair, floating in soft wisps, before vanishing into the darkness.

The dream had been unnaturally clear, even now she recalled each detail with startling clarity. The tree house, where she and Cake had made countless, irreplaceable memories, was torn to pieces. Again, that unmistakable hair flitted through the air.

An instance later she was once more underneath the ocean's crushing waters, and before her drifted a brilliant gem. Even in the utter darkness it shone brightly, pulsating softly. Before her eyes the beautiful crystal shuttered, and a large crack marred its surface. It shattered. And with it everything went black.

The water turned deadly, and Fionna struggled. She couldn't breath. She felt herself slipping. No sooner than panic began to flood her mind did the stars return, and she was set adrift. At that time Fionna was graced with the appearance of a mystical being. The Cosmic Owl flew slowly and gracefully. Solemn, knowing eyes met her own. There secrets resided, waiting to be understood. But, try as she might, they remained unreadable. Again everything vanished, and she was left alone.

It had been her very own croak dream.

Fionna forced her eyes open, body shaking, to dispel the lingering visions. Turning her head, the young blonde pressed her face into Marshall Lee's neck. The adventurer sniffed. Fionna started as Marshall Lee's arms reflexively pulled her closer.

"Fionna?" The vampire lifted the adventurer's head, unsure what to make of the situation. "You're crying again." Still not entirely herself, the young woman merely nodded. "What's wrong?" His voice held no trace of contempt in regard for her tears. If anything, it was compassion. She pressed herself closer to the vampire.

"Marshall Lee...I'm going to die." The words felt odd on her tongue, but were the unmistakable truth. A croak dream came to one when their time had come, it allowed for goodbyes and gave time for the things that needed to be done before that person could pass on peacefully.

"I don't want to, though, Marshall." Fionna cried, daring a look up into his stunned face. How was she supposed to leave, when she had only just begun to live? The vampire king reached out a pale hand, promptly flicking the girl's forehead.

"Fionna, your human. Of course you're going to die." He stated, his smooth feature revealing little. The woman, too preoccupied with her worries, did not notice the almost imperceptible tightening of his jaw at the prospect.

"No! No – that's not what I mean! I had my croak dream! I meet the Cosmic Owl!" Marshall Lee raised two brows in surprise, blinking slowly. He contemplated this a few moments before giving a low chuckle, which carried the air of a vampire king. "I don't care if you met Glob himself." His tongue snaked out, catching Fionna's cheek in an attempt to distract her from her worries. "No one's stealing my little human from me. Not if I have anything to say about it." He teased, his lips slipping into an arrogant smirk. She shoved him slightly with her shoulder, whipping his spit onto his shirt.

"Why are you here, Marshall Lee?" The adventurer changed the subject, referring to their shared bed. She had half a mind to shove him onto the hard floor then and there. The blonde relented immediately, this was his bed after all. Still.

"Us vampires gotta' sleep too, ya know." He replied, playing dumb. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"But you're in the same bed as me, poo-for-brains." She clarified. "If not for that dream I'd have kicked your butt all the way outside!"

"Thinking about butts, Fi?"

"N-no! Don't change the subject!" Fionna flushed, glaring at his accusation. She was not thinking about butts. _Especially_ not his! He gave a lazy grin, relaxing into the soft bed.

"You have a funny, new habit of floating while you're asleep." The vampire gave a toothy yawn. "And it's cold and all. Didn't want my Bunny to freeze." He barred his teeth at her playfully, winking. As she began to protest his possessive phrasing, a lengthy sigh responded to his own. Only then did she notice how tired she was. As though she hadn't slept a wink. Marshall Lee read her expression easily.

"Go back to sleep, Fi." The vampire king commanded, leaving no room for discussion. Not that it was necessary. "I hear croak dreams leave mortals worse than when they went to sleep." Mention of her croak dream brought back worries and fears Fionna was not accustomed to. This was no monster she could slay with a sword or determination. How was she supposed to sleep?

Marshall Lee made an irritated noise.

"Do you think I'd let anything hurt you?" His voice laced with something akin to hurt; did she have so little faith? A smile crawled onto Fionna's face, and, head pillowed against the vampire king, she closed her eyes. However, a question surfaced, and would not permit the young girl to sleep until asked.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna whispered, her voice hinting to a smile. "I thought you were a bad boy." He grew stiff, and the blonde giggled uncharacteristically in response. "It's nothing bad, you know. Actually... it's pretty rad."

The rest of the night Fionna slept soundly in Marshall Lee's loose embrace. He, rather than sleeping, thought about the young maiden's words, casting an occasional, curious glance into her sleeping face.


	11. Affection

The girl with striking blonde hair, shielded within a rabbit-like hat, trudged sluggishly into the kitchen. What time was it? Fionna wondered idly, pilfering through the fridge. Strawberries. Apples. A jar of cherries. Some questionable meat. Her stomach turned unpleasantly at the sight of red Candy Kingdom candies. Three days of nothing but sweets had done a number on her taste buds.

Settling on an apple and a handful of strawberries, Fionna perched thoughtfully on the counter. What was she supposed to do now that she'd had her croak dream? How long did she have left? And most importantly: could something be done to prevent her death entirely? It would be stupid not to at least _try_ and stop it.

After taking a bite of her apple Fionna closed her eyes. Leisurely she began to stretch; listening to the sound of her joints as they popped. The newly-awoken adventurer opened her eyes to find a large black monster baring ferocious teeth and claws. She nail it in the face with her apple, before calmly reaching for a strawberry.

"Hey!" The monster-bat protested after the fruit collided with its oversized snout. The beast shrunk down and receded until Marshall Lee stood before her. He snatched a strawberry off the plate beside her. "How rude."

Fionna snorted. "And trying to scare the poo out of me wasn't?" The vampire king grinned wickedly before bleaching the strawberry and tossing it back onto the plate. Bemoaning her disgust Fionna quickly reached over to poke it away before it could contaminate the others. "Ew...gross man!" He rolled his eyes.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" He inquired, peering curiously at the female from around an apple, now devoid of color. His question was considered carefully, despite it's offhand and rhetorical nature. Fionna wasn't entirely sure, with all that had happened.

What did one do when they knew they were going to die? It was something she'd never considered before. There had never been any need. Say goodbye? Somehow it didn't seem right; it would only make people sad sooner than need be. She couldn't do that to her friends, to Cake especially. How did it work anyway? Should she just sit around waiting to die? Try avoiding death?

That wasn't her style, not at all. If she was going down, it would be doing something heroic. Not hiding away in a corner, waiting in fear. She was going down fighting. Like a real hero. Fionna smiled, standing up.

"It's adventure time." Decided, the blonde turned for the door, but before leaving turned to bid Marshall Lee goodbye. He had vanished. Realizing, Fionna glanced out the door towards the front of the cave, where slivers of sunlight trespassed. It couldn't have been much past midday. Guilt crept upon her as she understood, he'd probably gone back to bed.

Stepping gently from the house Fionna closed the door quietly, hoping the noise would not rouse her nocturnal friend. But as she reached the mouth of the cave she heard a shout. Behind her Marshall Lee called her name, rushing toward her.

"Marshall Lee..what's that?" She noticed something in his hand, retreating farther into the cave where the sun was no threat to him. Fionna gasped.

A crystal sword.

"Dude, is that for me?" The girl demanded eagerly, taking a step closer. "It – it's _radical_!" Even in the dimly lit shadows of the cave, it gleamed. But even cooler – it looked sharper than a dragon's tooth! Marshall Lee smirked at her excitement, which had her nearly bouncing with hopeful glee.

"Yeah, Fi," He laughed, "it's for you." Fionna unsuccessfully tackled the vampire, and quickly retreated, gripping the weapon between clenched fists. She gave a test swing. It was light; intriguingly so, considering its size and composition. A bright, happy sensation overwhelmed the young adventurer. She smiled.

After another minute to test the shining sword, Fionna returned her attention to Marshall Lee, who had been watching silently. She tilted her head curiously. "So, Marshall Lee, where did you find this?" She questioned, not entirely able to withhold the new excitement thrumming throughout her body as she swung it again. She had half a mind to go monster hunting that very second. With such a math sword like this, how could she _not_?

"Hmmmmmm." The raven-haired male thought back, but his eyebrows scrunched together as he realized, "I cant remember." The realization was bothersome; he had a vampire's memory. To have forgotten something so wholly, it was unnatural. "I've just had it a while," He shrugged it off, "It looked worth a couple thousand gold pieces, but...never wanted to sell it.

"With your croak dream and all," he paused, unable to find the right words. "Maybe it'll be enough," he finished. She looked at him skeptically, she wasn't sure anything could combat a croak dream – it was like going against fate – but, with the sword in hand, it certainly felt possible. There was a momentary silence, both vampire and hero consumed within their own thoughts. Finally, Fionna broke the silence.

"If I do...die, you'll miss me, won't you? I mean, you won't forget me?" It wasn't really dying that worried her most. But the idea that she would be forgotten, that no one would care to remember her, terrified the adventurer. Fionna glanced at the vampire's expression, realizing what she'd said, and more importantly – who she'd said it to. Marshall Lee remained impassive, eyebrows arched curiously. She ducked her head. "Sorry, forget I said that."

Glob, how could she have said something so mushy? That croak dream of hers must _really_ be getting to her. She glanced longingly for the cave entrance, her exit from this embarrassing ordeal, and took a small step forward. "I should get going..." She made it two steps before a hand fell on her shoulder, halting her progress.

"Fionna," Her name came out softly, gently. She said nothing, choosing to stand silently, eyes cast downward. Interpreting her refusal to speak, Marshall Lee drug her unwilling form towards him. His arms slid under hers, pressing her against his chest as he whispered into her ear, "There's no one I'd miss more than my little bunny." This made Fionna smile. Whether he was telling the truth or sparing her feelings, it didn't matter. He cared enough to say it.

"Hey, Marsh?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, you're hugging me." It was a well known fact throughout Aaa that the Vampire King hated any form of affection. Most of all? Hugs. His only exceptions were in times teasing and tormenting Fionna the Human called for them. However, this was not the case. A small laugh rose in his throat.

"So I am." Fionna's breath caught as she stared into his eyes, within which burned a steady flame. She pressed her back closer to the young man, peering further into his coal grey eyes, trying to identify the strange emotion raging within them. His face inched closer to hers, though she hardly noticed, she studied those eyes so intently. She did notice, however, when his lips brushed her own. Her eyes widened. Met with no resistance, he deepened the kiss.

An instance later Fionna regained her sense, and comprehend this was _Marshall Lee_ she was kissing. She began to pull away, but realized he had already done so. His hand came up to cup Fionna's cheek, as he looked into her eyes. The fire was still there, she saw, but different. Not as bright, almost dulled, but behind it was so much more. It enraptured her. His thumb traced down her cheek, and along the edge of her lip.

"Fioleena, glob, I've missed you." Fionna started. What had he said? Her eyes scrunched, and confusion replaced shock. The vampire did not notice, instead continuing his ministrations.

"Marshall Lee...?" Concern echoed in her voice.

"Yes?" He breathed.

"Who...is Fio...leena?" His hand froze on her cheek. The fire in his eyes vanished, leaving them wide and unsure, as though he had been in a daze. Understanding dawned on him, and panicked, he took an unsteady step back, and then another, not even catching himself as he stumbled.

"Oh...oh, no. No." His eyes never left hers, but somehow, he looked right through her. She was able to see the fear immediately, as it flooded his self, appearing in his eyes. "I killed her." Fionna went rigged.

"W-what? Marshall Lee, what do you mean? Who did you kill?" She shook her head, not even waiting for an answer. "You must have hit your head or something. The Marshall Lee I know pretends to be bad, but I know he'd never kill anyone. _Ever_." She declared. He blinked, and looked at her, but she could offer no comfort.

"Fionna...I killed her."

"_Who?_"

"And...if I stay..."

"Marshall, what in glob are you–"

"I'll kill you too." Suddenly the Vampire King picked himself up, and before Fionna could respond, had disappeared toward his house, floating faster than she had seen in a long time. Tacking off after him she called out, pleading for him to come back, to explain. He ignored her, and continued into his house. Sword in hand she raced for the door, shoved it open, before rushing into his living room.

By then she was too late. On the floor, in front of the kitchen, she saw the burn. Walking slowly to it, she knelt down. Burns and bug milk. She didn't understand, but Marshall Lee, the almighty Vampire King, had fled. Glancing at the empty carton next to the scorch marks, she knew. He was in the nightosphere, and she had no means of reaching him.


	12. Revelations

The long walk home Fionna spent thinking deeply. What in Aaa had happened? She gazed at the crystal sword in her palm, wondering. His reaction to the sword, not knowing where it came from, had been peculiar.

But it paled in comparison to what had happened next. Worry and fear were so deeply rooted in the adventurer not even the thought of their brief kiss reddened her cheeks. It seemed... afterward, a long forgotten memory had resurfaced, of a woman. Of Fioleena. Someone he had killed, Fionna thought grimly.

At first, the very thought was an impossibility. Marshall Lee would never kill another person; tease and frighten, yes. But never harm. Now, as she recalled his expression, Fionna couldn't be so sure. The sadness, the hurt and agony – all of it written so plainly across his face. Fionna hugged herself against a ghostly chill, his haunted eyes, marked with a torturous guilt, flashing through her mind.

Somehow all of this had to be connected to her croak dream. The timing was too strange not to be. Finding out how was the next step. First, however, she would need to go to the tree house. Just wait, Marshall, Fionna thought with a fierce determination. I'll figure everything out, and everything _will_ be okay.

As the tree house's vibrant crown peeked above the hill Fionna rushed on, eager for this adventure to get underway. Within minutes she had reached the door, but paused as something caught her attention. Curious, the young girl plucked a small, sealed envelope from under the welcome mat. One glance and she knew its sender.

Fionna almost laughed; between the pixies' gift, her croak dream, the crystal sword, and the incident with Marshall Lee she had completely forgotten Gumball. Fionna studied the light pink envelope's candy design, and the royal seal marking it official.

Using her sword to break the wax, she emptied the content into her hand before discarding the envelope. There was a letter, written in Gumball's distinctive script, and two other pieces of paper; one looked like a page ripped from a book. She read the letter first:

_ Dear Fionna,_

_ Forgive me for my actions. For months a discovery has plagued me_

_ with fears of the future. Your future. Since learning of what had been foretold,_

_ I worked to change the circumstances, or halt their happening entirely. It_

_ was in vain, and I understand I have done more harm than good._

_ With this letter is a prophecy, written in the Before language, along_

_ with a translation I have made. The prophecy's focal is you. There is a choice_

_ you must make. One that will result in grave consequences, no matter what_

_ you choose to do. Think carefully, and I beg of you, do not act rashly. Aaa_

_ cannot stand to lose you._

_ Sincerely, Gumball_

Fionna stared at the letter, unsure what to make of it. A prophecy? From the Before time? If so, why was it something she had never before heard of. Something like this – if it was a serious as Gumball made it seem – would have been well known around all of Aaa.

Tucking the letter under her arm, she focused on the yellowing page from the book, which, upon inspection, was written in a language she could not read. For a moment her eyes traced the handwriting, a loopy scrawl. It was not a book like many Gumball kept, which were printed in precise, ink lettering. Instead it seemed more like a person hurrying thoughts down onto paper, as though afraid to run out of time, or worried of forgetting the words. Otherwise there was no hint Fionna could find as to its meaning.

So she replaced the ancient text with Gumball's translation. Silently she read, and as she did her eyes widened and her fist curled tightly around the sheet.

_Good and evil_

_Age old foes_

_Evil has awoken from its fitful slumber_

_The reincarnation of evil descends in no great number_

_A savior shall rise to meet this newest evil_

_A blonde maiden, the last of her kind_

_Win or lose_

_Savior you must choose_

_The battle will be fierce._

_The savior surely knew_

_The outcome of this dreadful fight_

_But a hero is full of might_

_And will always choose what is right._

_Still, fear may be the strongest evil_

_Will you turn and run young savior?_

_Run from the fight_

_And preserve your life another night._

_Keep to mind the fate your actions deliver_

_Watch this evil sweep through the land_

_An overflowing river._

_Good and evil_

_Age old foes_

_One mighty and pure_

_The other cunning and sure._

Was this really what it said? Someone – from thousands of years ago – had looked into the future, and then written a prophecy, depicting her death? Before she'd ever been born, not even a distant thought? What did any of this have to do with Marshall Lee and Fioleena? Marshall Lee couldn't possibly be the evil mentioned. Gumball seemed to think so. As well as Marshall Lee himself.

Fionna shook her head fiercely, shoving the words into her backpack for safe keeping. She wasn't entirely sure how everything pieced together, but it was time she found out. Slinging the door open Fionna propped her sword against the wall beside it, rushing towards the kitchen. There she collected enough food for the trip ahead. Picking up an apple, Fionna bit into it, leaving it to hang from her mouth as she slung her pack over her shoulders. A lot of food would not be required, she decided.

Most times, with Cake to accompany her, such a trip would take a few hours at most. On foot, hours turned to days. Then again, with her new, vampire-like ability to float the blonde's speed would increase significantly. Minor traces of fear kept her close to the ground, however. Should she meet no obstacles, unlikely when traveling through the Badlands, Fionna would reach her destination before nightfall.

Fionna made sure to keep an eye out for bandits, or worse, the rouge knife-wielding butterfly of the Badlands. He was the ferocious leader of this torturous land; rumored to have an intense sweet spot for royal tarts, too. Fionna could only hope to glob she did not cross paths with the menace. Then again, she thought with a smile, grip shifting around the crystal sword... perhaps she wouldn't mind.

Despite the dangerous path and several close encounters, which were avoided simply to spare time, the journey was a relatively peaceful one. Whenever she encountered an opponent, Fionna merely floated out of reach. The Badlands being a place for the wicked, there were no victims to be saved and no wrongdoers did anything exceptionally bad to warrant her interference.

As the sun finally reached the horizon, Fionna could rest easy. Safely out of the Badlands, she decided it a good time to rest. Finding a grassy spot underneath a large tree, she sat. Digging through her backpack Fionna produced the ingredients for a ham sandwich with a smile. She was starving.

Once her meal had been pieced together, she leaned against the tree trunk. Although the adventurer tried to keep her mind at bay, her attempt failed miserably. Fionna began to wonder were Cake was, and what she was doing. She could easily picture the cat, in a kitchen, cooking up a storm, as she often loved to.

Her thoughts muddled further, as she began to wonder when Cake would hear word of the prophecy. Fionna could only hope she did not know already. It was something she wanted to postpone as long as possible. At the thought of the prophecy, and her death, the young blonde's thoughts turned inward. She was going to die, the adventure contemplated somberly, and soon.

It was something, as she sat untroubled and undisturbed, she had difficulty comprehending. To be no longer part of Aaa, no longer able to see her friends or family. Would all that was left of her be a cold body? Fionna ran her hand up and down her arm, holding back chills. The very thought this body may not be hers much longer, was incredibly eerie. It was her duty, thought, as Fionna the Human, Hero of Aaa, to protect everyone. No matter the cost. No matter what anyone thought or said.

Only, she was still unsure how to do so. What if she inadvertently 'ran away' as the prophecy warned, without ever realizing? What was to say she hadn't already done so? She had run from Gumball, hadn't she? As quickly as the thought appeared, Fionna dismissed it, sure that was not what the prophecy spoke of. Perhaps it meant hiding the truth from Cake; in a sense, did that not constitute as running away?

Fionna sighed angrily. She was making no sense, and over thinking this entirely. Fighting evil had always been so easy. All she required was a sword, a monster, and determination. Why should this be any different? All she needed to do was find the evil, and bring it to its knees. Simple.

Deciding her mind had wandered far enough, the young hero stood, reeling it in. It was time to go. Packing the young woman quickly set off. She could do this, she would do this. She didn't know how, or when. But she had every intention of finding out.


	13. Answers

Fionna stood outside a dilapidated old house. "Hey, get your butt out here!" She demanded, kicking the door rudely. "I wanna talk to you!" The young woman glared at the door impatiently. Before Fionna could decide to knock the door in, it opened to reveal a pale, slim figure with long white hair. It woman scowled.

"Beat it, chump. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" The wizard started to slam the door, but before it could be done Fionna shoved her sword into it, and threw herself against the crystal sword. Despite the wizards strength, she managed to keep the door open.

"Tell mee..." She grunted, pushing harder, "Who Fioleena is!" No sooner than she had spoken the unknown woman's name, did the other woman release her hold on the door. Unprepared, Fionna was sent sprawling in the doorway, her sword clattering to the ground a few feet away. Not deterred by the mishap, Fionna clambered up, dusted herself off, and turned to face the older woman after retrieving her sword.

Older was an understatement. Ashley was a wizard, and well along in her immortal age. She was Marshall Lee's ex-girlfriend, and a nasty one at that. She was also the only person who might know enough about the vampire king to shed some light on who Fioleena had been, and what she had to do with Fionna and the prophecy.

It was clear the name had struck a cord, the wizard's slight frown and upward-turned brows were proof enough. Then she chuckled, turning around and walking leisurely away.

"Do I even want to know what Marshy's gotten himself into this time?" She shook her head with mirth, glancing over her shoulder to inspect the blonde from head to toe. "You don't _look _dead, so I'm curious." Rather than inquiring into the situation, the wizard disappeared into what Fionna could only assume was her kitchen, as she heard the clattering of pots and pans after a moment.

"Well don't just stand there, mortal, come and tell me what happened!" Ashley called from the other room. Hesitantly Fionna walked after the wizard, finding a quaint kitchen, not much different from Marshall Lee's or her own. The adventurer took a moment to wonder why in Aaa Ashley had been asleep, but now saw fit to cook. Wizards. "You aren't gonna live forever, spit it out!"

"Well..." Fionna ignored the jib, trying to figure out where to start.

"Start from the beginning."  
"I... since a few months back, Gumball had been..." The bunny-eared girl did as instruction, recounting Gumball's change in mannerism, his decree, and everything that had occurred these past few weeks. Her mention of Fioleena, and how it was Marshall Lee who had recalled the name, took the wizard by surprise.

"You broke my spell." She stated, not with anger, but rather in shock. "That must mean..." Ashley began to speculate, and while Fionna might have found the mining behind what she had done, she was far more concerned with what _Ashley_ had done.

"You put a spell on Marshall Lee?" Fionna was outraged. "_Again?_" The idea that this girl seemed to have a habit of messing with her friend's sorely aggravated her. And the fact she appeared to do it whenever the desire arose. Guessing her thoughts – or perhaps reading them – the female wizard rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me such a spiteful look. I may have done it for myself, but he benefited from it more than did." The woman looked out the cracked window that hung over the sink. "You saw what he looked like, didn't you? When he was thinking of her.

"He's right you know." The topic turned slightly as Ashley took a seat across from Fionna. "He's going to kill you, if you don't kill him." She turned somewhat pensive. "Then again, sounds like you die either way." She chuckled, "Sucks to be you."

Kicking her feet up on the table Ashley closed her eyes, perhaps remembering what she had been doing before a certain adventurer had intruded. Fionna, meanwhile, was very unhappy. She had not come here to be told things she already knew, and false truths everyone insisted upon. Marshall Lee would never kill her. He would never kill any–

"You want to know about Fioleena, then?" Ashley's voice was hard, although her eyes remained closed.

"Yes, tell me!" Fionna straightened, eager to understand so she might figure out what in glob was going on. Ashley's eyes opened, and the woman stared at the young adventurer for several long moments.

"What makes a hero?" The coy woman inquired, her eyes examining the blonde's reply. Fionna blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. "Are you a hero, Fionna?"

The girl in question stood proudly. "Of course I am!"

"No matter the cost?" Black eyes bore into Fionna's blue. "Even if it kills you?" With the wizard's final question Fionna understood.

"You know about my prophecy."

"Yes." A malevolent sort of humor replaced the woman's solemn expression. "Before it was yours, it was anothers." Fionna's breath caught in her throat.

"You mean..."

"Fioleena was the prophecy's first victim." A wicked grin split the girl's face, "and Marshall Lee is the one who killed her."

"But..." Fionna stared in disbelief, it couldn't be true. She recalled his face as it had been hours before. The pain etched there, the sorrow. Whatever had happened, her friend had not done intentionally, if it had been him at all. Fionna gathered herself, and raised her chin defiantly, glaring at the wizard.

"That's a lie." Fionna grabbed her pack, which she had taken off earlier in an attempt to appear unworried in her surroundings. Slinging it over her shoulder she shoved her arms through the straps. Fionna had managed to get some information out of the evil woman, but, like the others, had begun to point accusingly at Marshall Lee when the topic of the prophecy's killer came up. "Marshall Lee is _not_ evil, so he can't be part of the prophecy. I don't care what you, or Gumball, or even Marshall says! _It's not him!_"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid." Ashley smirked, flicking a strand of snow white hair out of her face, sauntering over. "But," She leaned in, as if whispering a secret, "We'll find out who's right. When you're dead, and your blood is on Marshall Lee's hands." She threw her head back, laughing.

"Or should I say 'fangs'?"


	14. Countdown

Dejectedly, Fionna began the long trek home. Today had not gone as planned. While she had learned of Fioleena's role in Marshall Lee's past, she had gotten no closer to unraveling the prophecy. She knew time was not on her side in this endeavor.

The adventurer's second trip through the Badlands put her in a better mood. In no rush to return home as she had been to leave, Fionna was more than willing – happy even – to come to the rescue of a mysterious green old man, who she quickly realized to be a gnome, carrying a basket of pastries along the hot, sandy plain of the Badlands. As she came across the elderly person, he was being assaulted by a trio of bandits.

"Have no fear, old guy! I'll save you!" Fionna bellowed, rushing to the man's aid. Unsheathing her sword the young blonde used the momentum she had gathered floating to land on the first bandit, feet first. This sent him face first into the ground, momentarily startling the other two.

"Eat dirt, you turd!" Fionna yelled, punching the second bandit in the face, and whacking the third with the butt of her sword. It was not long before the three were one the ground twitching and groaning in pain. The green old man looked shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

"Sir, maybe you should sit for a bit?" Fionna eyed the old man with concern, not sure if it were possible for someone to die of fright – it certainly looked as though he might.

"Oh no, no. No, no I'm fine." He replied, and held up his basket, "Young hero, thank you for saving me. Please, have a gummy tart as thanks."

"Sure thing, dude, whatever you say." Fionna happily grabbed a tart from the old man, making quick work of the purple jelly tart. "Hmm, grapeberry, with a hint of gumminess." Smiling cheerfully the graying green man nodded.

"Okay, guy, where are you headed?" The blonde adventurer inquired.

"Oh, I was heading to Wildberry Kingdom to deliver these tarts. Alas, I was running behind, and decided to take a shortcut. Then I ran into those ruffians." He explained, retying his basket to his back, which had been pulled off, preparing to leave. "Thank you kindly for helping me, young hero, but I must be on my way. I'm afraid I'm running even more behind now." As the old man began to walk away a light bulb came to life over top Fionna's head.

"I can get you there on time!" The blue eyed girl declared, carefully lifting the green man, "Hold on!" Floating had become a simple task, now that Marshall Lee had showed her the basics. With her new passenger, Fionna began the journey to Wildberry Kingdom, her fast pace efficiently making up for lost time.

Five miles outside of Wildberry Kingdom, Fionna began to feel strange. Unsure what was transpiring, the blonde brought herself and the old man to the ground, explaining the new found sensation.

"Oh, the magic in the gummy tarts must be taking effect." Hearing this Fionna came to a standstill. Magic tarts?

Radical! What are they gonna' do? Will it be permanent?" Fionna fired question after question, excited by the prospect of a new power. Smiling at her eager appreciativness, the old man shook his head.

"It will turn your flesh into a gummy substance; it's very bouncy." He explained happily. Awed, Fionna began to examine her skin, which had developed a transparent purple look, poking and pinching it. Neither hurt, and to an extent, her gelatin skin wobbled.

"Mathematical!"

"Indeed, however, it is not permanent. The spell last only an hour before evaporating." The green gnome explained as she began to pull and stretch her skin.

Dropping the green man off in Wildberry Kingdom the adventurer accepted another thanks, as well as a second gummy tart.

"I'll save this for Cake." Fionna decided, stashing the pastry in her bag until she had the chance to give it to her sister. Finished, she traded her mad floating skills for rad gummy-bouncing skills.

"This!" The blonde's voice jarred as she hit the ground, only to immediately spring up again.

"Is!" She exclaimed, meeting the sandy ground once again. Her purple skin jiggled with the impact, before momentum carried her back into the air.

"So!" Her skin and voice wobbled in sync.

"Cool!" Whooping with cheer and adventure, the young girl continued her journey home. That day many bandits and thieves, murderers and assassins were confused by the laughter ringing throughout the Badlands.

The spell began to wear off as Fionna neared the tree house, and with it her good mood. Upon arriving to her home, Fionna could do nothing but hang unmoving in midair, unable to comprehend what lay before her. The tree house had been destroyed.

Its long limbs had been snapped. The towers she and Cake had spent grueling hours constructing, now tiny wooden fragments. Their house, once sitting so grandly at the tree's center, broken into a multitude of boards and splinters. Grief overturned her disbelief, and tears pooled in the young girl's eyes at the sight of the tree's trunk, split in two.

"W-what happened?" Fionna whispered, expecting no answer. A shrieking laughter, like wind tearing through a forest, caught the blonde by surprise. Her astonishment doubled as she realized, the voice was familiar.

"I did a little remodeling, do you like it?" The woman cackled, and Fionna spun around. No more than twelve feet away Princess Skyfall watched Fionna with a twisted sort of merriment. Her hair caught in an unnatural gale, seemed writhing and alive. A grin, quite similar to the one Fionna had seen Ashley wear, tainted her lips. Most startling were her eyes, once white and cottony, which now were blacked with an undeniable malevolence.

Receiving no immediate response to her goading remark, Skyfall's attitude became somber, and her laughter died. The white hared woman glared at Fionna in a way the young adventurer could not understand. She had done nothing to warrant such hate thrust at her, and what was wrong with the princess's eyes?

"Where is it?" Skyfall seethed, drifting closer. Her venomous words did nothing but further perplex Fionna. She had no idea what in Aaa the woman was talking about, and she told the crazy princess so. Skyfall did not seem to hear, and continued to demand, "Where have you hidden it?! I know it's here, I feel it!"

As hero, it was against Fionna's code of honor to attack royalty – with the exception of the Ice Queen, of course – but at a time like this, the blonde considered whether a slap or two might bring the princess to her senses.

An opportunity to test her theory presented itself when, tired of waiting, Princess Skyfall threw herself at Fionna. The princess's attack, however, came too fast and the adventurer struck the older woman harder than intended.

The force was more than enough to knock the average person out, be they made of clouds or not. Regardless, the princess continued her assault, unhindered. While Fionna's hand had begun to throb, Princess Skyfall reacted as if she had felt nothing at all. Something wasn't right, Fionna realized.

Enraged, Skyfall threw out her hand, and, still several feet from the princess, Fionna was sent sprawling by an unseen force. Winded, Fionna struggled to push herself up, staring wide eyed at the white haired princess. Something was terrible wrong, was all Fionna could think, terribly, terribly wrong. It had been no gust of wind to knock the hero over. A thought slipped into Fionna's dazed mind, and she remembered her croak dream; the white hair, the tree house's dilapidated state, as well as the prophecy's foreboding words.

The events of her dream had begun, signifying her death was approaching, and according to the prophecy... her killer...

"It's you." Fionna realized, "You're the one the prophecy talks about. _You_ are the evil."


	15. Antecedent

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend, yeah, yeah, you know who you are, as a late (and I do mean _ver__y _late) birthday present. Happy late birthday!**

Fionna stared at the princess, who was surely no more than nineteen or twenty, _maybe _twenty-one? Where did she get off, thinking she could do as she pleased to her home, and her friends' homes? No globbing way would Fionna let this slide. Princess or not, Skyfall was going down! Powerful determination laced her tone as she voiced her thoughts to the princess.

"You think you can stop me, warrior?" The cloud princess laughed. "A little rabbit, stop a mighty thunderstorm? What a ludicrous notion; you cannot touch me." Fionna growled at the insult.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" In anger, Fionna abandoned thoughts of her sword, instead aiming a powerful kick towards the frightful princess. Her attempt failed and the wind elemental drifted out of range. Unswayed, Fionna followed the woman, continuing her assault.

Skyfall called upon a rigid wind, which simultaneously tore at Fionna's skin and forced her to the ground. Within minutes, as attack after attack was thwarted, it became apparent Skyfall would be a difficult opponent. How was Fionna to win against an enemy she could not reach? Unimaginable power resided in the wind that beat at Fionna's back; moving alone became a challenge.

A particular gust sent Fionna sprawling, resulting in her pack coming lose, and the crystal sword falling out. It clattered to the ground, inches from her hand. Fionna realized her ignorance, her anger had gotten the better of her. The crystal sword was amazing, magical, a fact she'd known from the moment she'd picked it up. Surely not even the Witch would stand a chance against such a magnificent sword. Clutching the glimmering sword, Fionna struggled to stand and face Skyfall; brandishing her sword. Using the sword, losing would be impossible. The princess shrieked, seething.

"So that's where you've been hiding it!" The princess lunged for the sword. Fionna pivoted away before swinging at the princess's outstretched arm. Time slowed as the two attacks met. Rather than cutting through the cloud princess, her sword struck a peculiar golden ring adorning Skyfall's hand, halting its progress completely. Before either could react they became immobile, and darkness ensnared them both.

_ "Marshall, what are you doing?" The sound of her friend's name roused Fionna. Was he here? __M__uddled thoughts would not allow her to focus on the woman who spoke. "Stop this!" Was he pulling another prank, at a time like this? __W__as he crazy? But... when had he returned from the nightosphere?  
As Fionna's thoughts cleared she realized her eyes were open, and staring at Marshall Lee. He returned her gaze evenly, perhaps somewhat playfully. However, __something was__... wrong.  
"But it's so much fun." Cruelty was carved into his features; turning them sour. Eyes marred with hatred. His smile by malevolence. His very stance spoke of ill will and evil intentions. "Why not drop that piece of candy and join me, eh, Fi? __Think of all the fun we could have."  
"Marshall, what you're doing isn't right. It isn't you." __Confusion overwhelmed Fionna as she noticed her surroundings, and the damage it had been dealt. Disbelief quickly replaced confusion. Buildings were in flames, torn and shredded. This was Marshall Lee's doing? Impossible! He might act like a bad guy; pull__ing__ pranks, __and then__ claiming __a villainous intent__, but he was her frien__d! He joked and insisted __otherwise__, but he was a good person, even if he tried to hide it!_

_ "__Awh, didn't you know? I'm evil." The young blonde wanted to rush forward, and take the dark haired boy by the collar. Force him to admit he was up to his usual jokes. That the burning village was merely an illusion, or inhabited by evil creatures. Her thoughts were in vain, however, because she could not move. __Her body moved, her mouth spoke, her arms emphasized its statements, and her eyes blazed with passion, but all of its own accord. __Fionna had no control over her body._

_ "__No." A fierceness laced her voice, because Fionna did speak the words, she felt as her lips formed them, and her throat forced them through her throat. Still, the thought to do so did not originate in her head. __Again, she fought to move, to speak, to control something – _anything! _Her attempts failed, and she could only watch what her eyes allowed her to see, and hear what __her ears allowed to hear. "You're not."_

_ "__Oh?" Fionna studied the Marshall Lee before her. There was no denying it was her best __friend. There was no mistaking Marshall Lee the Vampire King. But, something simply was no right. "What makes you so sure?" There was a touch of malice, glimmering in those obsidian eyes, where it never had before._

_An idea had begun to take form, in this mind Fionna __seemed to share__ with another. Perhaps, __she had been mistaken, and __it was not actually her body being invaded. But, in fact, _her_ invading another's body. If __this was the case__, __then__another__ possibility arose; __perhaps__ nothing here belonged to her. In all her adventures, she had come to experience many odd situations, and this was but another adventure._

_ "__Awh, didn't you know? I'm evil." Because, never had Fionna _ever_ heard those words spoken so truthfully. Marshall Lee had always held the pretense of __someone worse than who he really was. But never had his actions proven his words remotely true. __Logic told Fionna this couldn't be her Marshall Lee._

_ "No." A fierceness laced her voice, one Fionna knew all too well. It was the voice of a woman who refused to be trifled with, refused to not be heard. "You're not."_

_ "Oh?" Fionna studied the Marshall Lee before her. There was no denying it _was_ her best friend. There was no mistaking Marshall Lee the Vampire King. But, something simply was not right. "What makes you so sure?"_

_ "Marshall, you are not evil!" Feeling, possibly, as she did, Fionna's body had begun to march towards Marshall Lee. She noticed her gait was odd, not unnatural, but...different. Not hers. Fionna's pale hand reached out, gripping the boy's shirt, a second hand following soon after. "You aren't evil!" Her voice seemed to plead, begging him to drop this farce. His hand slipped around her wrist, gripping it gingerly. She began to pull her hand away, but as her eyes caught hold of the gold ring encircling one of his fingers, both came to a halt. This ring...Fionna had seen it before. Where, though, where had she seen it? Pain bit into her wrist, where the ring met with her skin. It burned, unbelievably sharp. Recognition struck, it was the same piece she had seen on Skyfall._

_ Upon recalling the memory of Skyfall, and their last encounter, her thoughts cleared considerably. Fionna remembered drawing her sword on the princess, striking the ring, and then... and then what? From there, she could not remember. What had happened?_

_ "Like it, Fioleena?" Her breath caught in her throat. Marshall Lee...had called her, Fioleena? Had he been mistaken again? Or... another possibility presented itself to the blonde. Had she somehow found herself sharing a body with her old self? Was the person who spoke, Fioleena?_

_ "It's..." Fionna's eyes, or, rather, Fioleena's, stared at the ring. Dread crowded into her mind, and she could not help but wonder whether it belonged to herself, or her previous incarnation._

_ "Magic." Marshall Lee finished, enthralled. Slowly, Fioleena shook her head. Her free hand slipped from his shirt, and came to cover his hand, and the ring._

_ "Evil."_

_ "Isn't it?" Their friend's voice filled with delight at the notion, and both looked away, before meeting his eyes calmly.  
"Marshall," Fioleena called for his attention firmly, erasing from his face all signs of playfulness, "look at me." Marshall Lee cocked his head to the side, as he had already been looking at the young woman. He did nothing to refuse her demand, and continued staring into the young woman's eyes._

_ "Marshall..." She spoke softly, eye slightly closed. Her body, once rigid with anger and fear, relaxed as she leaned into the vampire. "Marshall, where did you go?"_

_ "I, I'm here." He whispered, his body responding to hers, leaning in closely. His forehead rested against hers, and he continued to look into her eyes. "I haven't gone anywhere."_

_ "You did." Fioleena's voice responded sadly, as Fionna watched awkwardly, trapped within the same body that stood so intimately with Marshall Lee. "You've gone, and I want you to come back." She explained whimsically, "There's something I need you to know."_

_ "Oh?" Marshall Lee breathed, "What's that?"_

_ "Marshall, I want you to know." She took a steadying breathe, as though what she was about to say pained her. "I'm sorry. I have hurt you, so badly, and all I can say is I'm sorry." Her voice caught in her throat, but she took but a moment to clear it before continuing. "I, also... what you to know, Marshall, I love you."_

_ Almost before the words could be said, Marshall Lee pressed his lips against hers. Fionna was sent reeling, unable to make sense of the sensation, and the sparks of emotion within her. Fioleena, however, kissed the vampire king back, showing him she spoke the truth. Deftly, as Marshall Lee had let down his guard entirely, Fionna twisted her hand. Her fingers wrapped around the golden ring, immediately sending sharp waves of malevolence and pain through her fingers, and up her arm. She ignored it, and began to pull._

_ Her attempt to remove the ring doubled the pain, making it unbearable. Fioleena ignored the intense pain, and internally Fionna screamed as it rolled into her, dizzying her mind. With each insufferable tug, the pain appeared to increase. As Marshall Lee began to realize what was being done, he began to pull away, but Fioleena refused to release the ring._

_ The pain emanating from the ring affected not only Fionna and Fioleena, but Marshall Lee as well. However, it only caused him to wince, as Fioleena and Fionna where brought to their knees. The young blonde ignored his attempts to stop her, and continued pulling at the ring. It hardly moved, and the power seeping from it had begun to leave physical upon her hand, which was now scraped and bleeding._

_ It was not long before the pain had blinded Fionna from thought, enabling her to so much as think of anything but the pain. Never in her life had she felt anything so terrible, she wanted it to stop. It had to stop! It would not, and continued bombarding her mind with wave after wave ripping into her mind. Then, long after it had become too much to withstand, it finally stopped._

_Pressure on her chest made it impossible to breath. Her heart beat fast, so fast. She could feel her blood pounding through her veins. It hurt. Everything hurt. Everything was becoming fuzzy, too. She couldn't see properly, no matter how many times she blinked. As moments passed, her vision continued to worsen, until she could see nothing at all. She was sleepy, so sleepy. Slowly the pain began to fade, and with it, the world around her._

_ The last sensation, was that of a ring, clenched tightly within her fist._


	16. Trouble

A ghost of pain grounded Fionna as she returned to reality. She attempted to sit up, but was overwhelmed by a dizzying wave of nausea. Her brow furrowed as she attempted to recall what had happened. Marshall Lee's face came to mind, but there was something unusual in it. He had not been himself, but what was the cause of his strange behavior?

A groan to her left reminded Fionna she was not alone, and the company she shared was not of the pleasant sort. Wary of the fact, the adventurer quickly stood and was surprised to find the world tipping and twirling, black spots dotting her vision. She clutched her head in an attempt to slow the incessant spinning. A few seconds passed before the world stilled and her vision cleared.

Movement brought her to attention, and she turned to her left, evaluating what she saw. Her mind had barely had time to process the sight before she was lunging in a mad attempt to reach her sword before Skyfall. Her endeavor was in vain, and the princess snatched the crystal sword before leaping out of range.

"Give that back!" Fionna demanded, attempting to follow and retrieve her sword. She failed as Skyfall kept a notable distance between the two.

"Have you understood what you've seen?" The albescent haired woman inquired, eying the younger girl with curiosity. Fionna glared, insulted at the apparent blow to her intelligence.

"Of course I do!" She shouted, but came up short as she was about to continue. "It...Marshall Lee was there...and, so was I! No," Fionna's memory sparked, and she exclaimed, "It was Fioleena! I was Fioleena, and I – she..." The young girl remembered what the heroic girl had done – she had removed a ring from Marshall Lee's finger. But, why had she done that? Fionna fought with the memory until it unraveled, reveling to her the significance behind that particular memory.

"The ring Marshall Lee wore...was," Fionna paused in her statement, glancing up at the cloud princess, namely her hand. The final puzzle piece slipped into place as Fionna caught sight of the gleaming gold ring clinging to Skyfall's finger, "it was the same one you have now." With that fact came so much insight, and a sense of understanding that had been missing for so long.

Skyfall was not her true enemy. Nor had Marshall Lee been when Fioleena had endured the prophecy the first time. Both had been victims to the real evil. Bizarre as it seemed, the ring was the real foe in both cases. It had compelled Marshall Lee to act as he had all those years ago, in ways he never would himself. Surely the same was to be said for Skyfall.

It also explained Marshall Lee's understanding of the prophecy. Through him, the ring had killed Fioleena, although how Fionna could not entirely explain. No doubt he still blamed himself for what had happened, and the shock of remembering after so long causing him to run away, in an attempt to keep Fionna safe. However, the thought had not occurred to him, that someone else had found the ring, and now suffered the same fate.

"Hmph." Skyfall scoffed, giving a look of contempt. She held the sword in loose fingers, away from her body, as if it were disgusting to touch. "Yes, it is." The look she gave Fionna was one of pride and arrogance; it screamed 'I know something you don't'.

"What are you not telling me?" The blonde demanded, taking a threatening step forward, debating whether or not to try going after the sword again. A faint wind blew threateningly, reminding Fionna of the ferocious winds Skyfall was capable of conjuring. She would stand no chance against the woman without her sword or a very, very good plan.

"You've grasped only a small piece of the big picture, Fionna." The way she said her name emphasizing her immense distaste for the girl. "You've failed to comprehend the importance of this sword, haven't you?" Skyfall gave a haughty laugh, "I'd venture you haven't even heard of the flower, either." Having said her fill, the cloud princess turned, preparing to take flight towards what, Fionna could only guess.

"Wait a second, what are you talking about? Where do you think you're going?" Fionna began to race after the woman, taking to the sky a moment after. No sooner had she made it into the air did a gust of wind crash into her like a kite battered in a too-rough wind. Unable to withstand the gale, Fionna was forced face first back onto the ground. Skyfall spared one last look towards the young girl, and a final comment.

"Such a child, the destined 'hero' to defeat me? How insulting." Before Fionna could muster a reply Skyfall was gone, sword and all. Alone, Fionna was left to think about the words Skyfall had spoken. They had been insulting, but they also opened her up to a new discovery. There was something she was missing. The entire ordeal did not revolve around merely Marshall Lee, Fioleena, Skyfall, the ring, and she. There was more. However, she did not know what.

Skyfall had mentioned the crystal sword. It was a sword, and although she loved swords passionately, what alternate use could they have other than to defeat evil? Swords were weapons, and no matter how great, nothing more...right? And what had she meant when she's brought up a flower? A _flower_ had nothing to do with the prophecy, nowhere in it was anything mentioned concerning flowers. Perhaps Skyfall was trying to throw her off?

Fionna was confused, unbearable confused. She had never been very knowledgeable, Cake and Gumball had always been there to supply her with answers. How was she supposed to figure it out by herself? Not to mention, should she figure something out, what was she to _do_ about it? Skyfall had stolen her best sword, and gone off to Glob only knew where. Frustrated, Fionna pounded her fists against the ground. She was so confused.

As the young adventurer lay against the ground, face resting in the dirt, the answer came to her. The answer was right there, clear as day! Fionna slapped her forehead at her stupidity. She would go to Cake and Gumball for help! She would demand it if necessary, and gladly beat it out of the gummy prince if need be.


	17. Remnants

Giant candy-encrusted doors burst open, as a determined adventurer marched in. Around her guards started, immediately gathering themselves and rushing towards the intruder. They came to a halt, however, once they realized who had so gallantly rushed into Candy Kingdom. There were shouts of surprise, announcements that immediately were sent to the palace's prince, that Fionna the Human had returned.

Surely neither the guards nor Gumball had expected she would return on her own, after her last escapade. Fionna gave no reply to their countless inquires, and for the most part, ignored them completely. Her only comment was that she had come to speak with Gumball. An entourage of sixteen bananas escorted the young blonde to Gumball's study.

By the time she reached the room, news had traveled to the young prince's ears. He stood at the doorway, eyes wide and a delighted smile covering his face. Once this would have made her heart race, and her face turn noticeably red. Now, she only noticed a pinch of irritability. No doubt, he expected she had 'come to her senses' and was returning to Candy Kingdom where she would again live the life of a luxurious prisoner.

"Fionna, wel-" His face soon fell as he noticed her hardened expression. A sigh escaped him, realizing his hopes had been misguided, and knowing what she had come for. He stepped aside, allowing her to enter the room, and dismissed his guards, thanking them for their assistance. Alone, he turned to Fionna and pleaded, "Please, Fionna, reconsider. Give me time and I can surely find a–"

"Gumball," The blonde turned and regarded the candy prince in a surprisingly adult-like manner. "I've made my decision, I know what I gotta do. I just don't know _how_.

"I know about Fioleena and Marshall Lee, he's _not_ the bad guy here! There's this ring that was glumping up his mind! Now it's controlling Skyfall, and she's stolen my crystal sword, and I don't know where she's gone or what to do. And I can't figure out what any of this has to do with the sword and a stupid flower!"

Gumball grasped Fionna by the shoulders, looking at her intently. "Fionna, please, forget about the prophecy. This is too much to ask of you, it's not something you have to do." A strange look crossed his face, something akin to worry. "There's no way around the fact that if you don't, you will die. No one has the right to ask this of you."

"And no one has the right to tell me what I should choose!" Fionna retorted, shoving the young prince back. "This is my choice, and I know what'll happen, okay? I'm not a coward!" She gave him a stony stare.

"So are you going to help me, or make me do this by myself?" For a long time Gumball gave no reply, only looked desperately at Fionna, thinking and processing. Finally, a second sigh escaped him. He turned his back to Fionna.

"I've done further research into the prophecy, since you've been gone." The pink boy stepped toward his desk, which was littered with papers, books, diagrams, and maps. From the table he selected an old leather-bound book. Gumball flipped through the book until he found the correct page, and stared at it thoughtfully for several long moments.

"As you said, this prophecy has come to pass once before. The incident was recorded in the journal of the Candy Kingdom's first king – King Candy." Gumball flipped through several pages before finding whatever he was looking for and continued, "You've heard of Fioleena, and that she was killed by Marshall Lee – yes, while under the influence of the Ring of Chaos, if it is how you say."

"It is! Fioleena saw it on Marshall Lee, and now Skyfall has it!" The young blonde quickly came to her friend's defense. "Nothing that happened is either of their faults!" The prince sighed.

"However it may be, in the end Fioleena died." He ignored her insistence of the twos' innocence. "There are no records in this book telling of why or how, but it is noted that her soul and spirit split, and did not enter the Underworld as most do."

"Then what happened to them?" Fionna butted in, impatient to know what had become of the two parts, and what they had to do with what was at hand. In the back of her mind Fionna wondered if the same would become of her. Would she go to the Underworld, or drift in nothingness as Cake often spoke of? What did Glob have in store for her?

"It says here that her spirit became a flower called the Flower of Virtue. It is what protects the land of Aaa from the aftermath of the Mushroom War. It is also what keeps the Ring of Chaos trapped within Aaa."

"And her soul?" A chilling feeling crept up Fionna's spine. What _would _happen if this was true? Would she become a flower too? It seemed so...boring.

"Her soul was imbedded in what is called the Sword of the Hero." Gumball's finger trailed across the words as he read. "The sword was lost ages ago; no one knows where it can be found, and the Flower of Virtue resides somewhere in the Unknown Lands." Again he turned the page, before handing the book to Fionna.

She snatched it, eager to see what the pages had to say. Only, instead of words she saw two pictures; one on either page, and one looked dreadfully familiar. "This...is the Sword of the Hero?" She asked, pointing to the colored sketch on the right, although Gumball could no longer see it.

"Yes," He nodded. "A blue crystal sword, made of ice that will never melt or ever shatter. The only way to destroy it, most likely, would be to drop it into the Witch's well of power." Fionna bit her lip, as she stared at the sword she had held only hours ago.

"But...you said the ring couldn't leave Aaa, that it was trapped, right?" Fionna turned desperate eyes on the young candy prince. "There's no way Skyfall could take the sword outside of Aaa, because the ring can't leave, _right_?"

"Well...theoretically it would be fairly simple, I suppose. The flower creates a barrier around Aaa, as the picture depicts," He commented, stepping to Fionna's side, to get a better look at the picture. As he had said, the picture showed a small barrier surrounding the flower, and although no land was drawn inside the barrier, Fionna supposed it was implied. "It could certainly be possible to uproot the flower, and wherever it was taken, the barrier would follow."

"So, you're saying if Skyfall gets her hand on that flower, then she can take it and the sword to the Witch's well of power, and destroy both?" Fionna began to panic, as Skyfall's intentions became clear, as well as the imminent danger the Land of Aaa faced. If the flower was moved, that would mean all the bunk stuff from the Mushroom War would begin to rank everything up again!

"Yes..." At Gumball's confirmation, Fionna shoved the book into the candy prince's hands, and rushed towards the open balcony door. "Fionna, wait a moment!"

"Thanks for all your help, Gumball. It's been math, but I gotta go!"


	18. Fear

Aaa's hero raced through the skies. She had only ventured into the Unknown Lands a few times, and the territory was for the most part unfamiliar. In the distance she could see the beginnings of the region, notable by its distinct dead-ness. Nothing in the Unknown Lands – as far as Fionna had ever seen – was alive, or at least, never for very long. The young girl had never wondered what had caused such decay, nor had she ever cared, but given that this was the location of the Flower of Virtue, and its purpose, she began to.

Why would something that was supposed to bring life be surrounded with death? It seemed like a good question, but now was not the time for questions of any sort, Fionna reminded herself. She had a world to save! Thoughts of worry crept into her mind; what if she could not reach Skyfall in time? What if, despite her best efforts, she still failed. Could she choose not to run away, but still fail to fulfill the prophecy? There had to be a million ways she could grunk things up.

She could do nothing but try her best to keep such possibilities from her mind, and push forward. Finding the flower seemed easy enough. It was the only green thing she would possibly find in the Unknown Lands, and as an added bonus, she even knew what it looked like. It was just a matter of getting to it before Skyfall. Then she would retrieve the Sword of Heroes, first thing, and figure out where to go from there.

It was peculiar, Fionna noted as she crossed barren hill after barren hill. Despite being such an empty wasteland, the Unknown Land was a place of formidable foes and monsters. At every turn you would be sure to find the most fiendish of fiends. However, where there should be hoards, she had yet to cross paths with even a single bad guy. It was unnatural, and she could only guess it had something to do with the events at hand. It gave Fionna hope that she was on the right path.

She new she had found the flower's location when she came upon a hill of vibrant greenery. In a land of death, this could only be called an oasis. Trees were scattered throughout, and there was even a small spring to water the land. Where else could the flower be, but at its center?

"Don't touch that flower!" Fionna commanded as she crossed a small ridge, which boar witness to the sight of Princess Skyfall as she attempted to desecrate the green haven, and steal one of Aaa's greatest treasures. Brandishing an old, rusted sword, which she had found discarded in the dunes she had traveled across.

"Watch the darkness creep forth, and consume your precious kingdom!" Skyfall cackled, her voice strange and warped. She waited for no reply as she ripped the flower from the ground, and took off toward the sea. Fionna gave a frustrated shout, before taking off after the woman. She would not allow her friends to suffer; evil was evil, and it would never win!

Her mind set faltered, however, once she had reached the end of land. Sapphire waters winked up at her, reaching out before receding again. The ocean. Her greatest fear, mere inches away, and stretching on for miles and miles. To save Aaa, she would have to cross it, alone. Doubt began to cloud her mind, as she began to think of everything that could go wrong. This ocean, she could not punch it, kick it, or beat it. If she could not do that, how was she supposed to defeat it?

Fionna began to tug at her hat, panicking as she looked across the great expanse, watching as Skyfall's silhouette became smaller and smaller. How could she give up now, when she had already made it this far? A loud thunder rang out, and Fionna looked up, and then behind her. Great storm clouds had begun to gather, and an early night greeted the land. Everything looked had become bleak and desolate; already the grass was withering, and the leaves falling, evil had begun seeping into the land.

The sight renewed her determination. Fionna turned again towards the sea, steeling herself. She could fly, and just as Skyfall had done, the young adventurer would soar across the waters, swift and without fear. She could not defeat the ocean, but she would conquer it. Clutching her sword tightly, she began her chase once again.

Already she knew where she was headed, when the Witch had escaped from her prison of amber, she had also lead them to her well of power. That was where Skyfall was headed, and that was where they would meet. Although she dared not think it, a chilling fact still whispered in the back of her mind.

It was where she would face off with Skyfall. And it was also where she would die.

It was a difficult concept to digest, that one would soon die. But as she thought back, all the pieces had come together. All the events in her croak dream had come to pass. It was her time to die. Recounts of her dream passed through her mind. Her tree house being ripped apart, Skyfall's silver hair as it drifted flitted throughout her dream, the giant, illuminating stars, and... suffocating water.

As Fionna recalled her croak dream, she recalled the water that had surrounded her body, encasing her in a giant, watery tomb. Suddenly the only think she could do was gaze in terror at the water feet below her. She could only watch as again and again she struggled in the ocean's mighty grip, choking. And suddenly, she was falling. A scream tore through Fionna's throat as she called at the air, only to have it cut short as water deafened all sound.

Kicking and clawing at the water, Fionna tried desperately to find the surface once again. Quicker than she'd thought possible, she forgot which way was up, and her panic increased. She kicked harder, tried to thrust herself in what she could only guess was the right direction. It soon became apparent she was doomed.

She did not know which way was up. She could no longer breathe. Slowly her limbs stopped moving, and her lungs began to burn. This couldn't be how it ended, could it? She had been so close. _So close._ And now, she would die, just as the prophecy had predicted. But what good would it do her friends, her family?

She thought of Cake, whose kittens she would soon bring into the world. Fionna hadn't even said goodbye, but it had seemed a fair trade, to ensure her kittens would have the chance to grow up in the math world Fionna had had the privilege of adventuring. They would be able to make friends with some of the most algebraic people Aaa had to offer, and have the most radical for a mom. Fionna was willing to trade a last goodbye to ensure Cake's kids got that. She knew her sister never would have allowed it otherwise, no matter the cost.

And what about her other friends. All the princes, whom she'd sworn to spend her entire life devoted to protecting. And Marshall Lee, Fionna wasn't sure, but she thought she might miss him the most. He had left without a goodbye too, thinking her own death would be his fault. It must be terrible, and to have done so before. It had not been intentional, of course Fionna new that, but long ago his best friend had died saving him. Fionna tried to imagine a world where Cake died protecting her, even to imagine it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Just as dark fuzzy balls had begun swirling before her eyes, a vibrant flash illuminated the icy waters. It radiated a warm, soothing feeling; quickly calming Fionna's thoughts. What was this?

_Am I dying?_ Fionna wondered tiredly, it certainly felt that way. She had heard of a light at the end of a tunnel, but it was so dark down here, perhaps she could not see the tunnel.

_This is not where you will die. _A soft voice called out to her. She wasn't going to die? Fionna was unsure if she should believe this light-at-the-end-of-an-invisible-tunnel thing, what did it know? She surely _felt_ like she was dying. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Surely that meant she was dying, didn't it? Just as her eyes began to fail her, and her mind began to slip away, the light began to change.


	19. The End

_What happened?_ Fionna thought groggily, noticing the pain she felt as she tried to move. Her throat was raw and it even hurt to breathe. _Where __am I__?_ It took the young woman a moment to remember what had led to such a brutal awakening.

The ocean, Fionna jerked herself into a sitting position, looking around wildly as she recalled her last memories – she had been somewhere deep underwater, drowning. As she had begun to pass out Fionna had seen something, though. A bright light. And someone had called out to her, and... she had been saved?  
Fionna gave it another moment's thought before dismissing the event entirely. Who knew what had happened? Perhaps it really had been some light at the end of an invisible tunnel, and perhaps after she had fainted some underwater creature had rescued her. The adventurer had heard stories of fish people – with upper bodies like those of people, and tails like fish. It was possible the stories were true, and if so it wasn't impossible one of them had saved her. Fionna figured it was plausible, glob, she'd seen it happen in a movie once.

She thrust thoughts of the incident from er mind, more important matters were in her hands! She had been unconscious for glod knows how long, and now there was no telling where she was or how far she was from the Witch's well of power.

After a quick inspection of her surroundings, Fionna deduced she was fairly close to her destination; assuming whatever had saved her could not teleport. She was on a beach, clearly in a foreign place – most likely this was where she had originally been heading. There were many signs of poison and decay. The trees still standing (greatly outnumbered by those long ago fallen) were dead and a brittle black. The air was heavy, and each breath was sour. Even the sand seemed to be a lifeless grey. The only thing that thrived in this land was death.

Fionna stood, brushing off dried sand a seaweed. She was in the right place, the only thing left was to find the well of power. No longer hindered by fear, Fionna took to the skies, resuming her search for Skyfall. It was a short trip; once she was in the air, it became apparent the directions he should take. To her right, looking out across the plains, she saw a gradual thickening of the forestry. Light, but noticeable. However, in the other direction, the opposite was true.

In the distance, what little color Fionna had found previously in her surrounding had been obliterated. Conditions continued to deteriorate the farther west she traveled, and she was sure it was a result of the well's toxic power. It couldn't be any simpler, all she had to do was follow the path of destruction and she would find –

The blonde adventurer came to a halt as she came face to face with what she had been searching for. Stretching out before her was the Witch's well of power. Something was horribly wrong. Before, when Fionna had come here with the intention of defeating the Witch with the Gauntlet of Bailey. Then, the well had been small, hidden beneath the earth in an underground cavern, a small pool of sludge. But now... the pool had become a lake, spreading across the surface of the earth for several feet, bubbling and hissing. What had caused this?

It was not a difficult question.

"Skyfall," Fionna screamed, "I know you're here! What have you done?" A chilling wind was her first response, before a sinister laugh broke through the dead silence. Moments later the dark princess appeared, lips curled into a cruel grin.

"Something the matter, Fionna?" She cooed, her strange manner of speaking told the young girl the princess was still possessed. It was important to remember Princess Skyfall was not acting of her own volition, that she was in fact a victim as well. It was Fionna's duty to make sure she was not harmed. The detail made for a difficult circumstance, but she would do her best, and surely her best would be enough.

"What's happened here? And what have you done with the sword and flower?" Fionna demanded, tensing, should she find an opening to attack. Skyfall remained relaxed, swaying gracefully in the air as only a princess of the clouds could do.

"You were so late, I had begun to think you had chosen to run away. The flower will soon be destroyed, foolish girl." The white-haired girl's malicious smile grew, taking on an unnatural look, as she looked into the lake. Following her gaze, Fionna saw something deep within the well, and gasped. Skyfall had dropped the Flower of Virtue into the well.

Deep beneath the green waste she saw its silhouette, and around it the evil appeared to have been purged. It was not dead yet, she saw, there was still time to save it. But there was not much time; as she watched the evil bombarded the clear water, attacking relentlessly. Inch by inch the flower's power was overwhelmed, and the surrounding water grew darker.

Fionna lunged toward the princess, only to be pushed away by a strong gust of wind. Quickly she righted herself and made for the white-haired woman again, pushing through the oncoming winds in a desperate attempt to reach the sword, which she had glimpsed hidden beneath Skyfall's cloak. Fionna struggled against the howling winds the princess conjured, and with pure determination, she managed to latch her right hand onto the elemental's cloak. She screamed in anger.

"Get off, you leech!" Fionna began to sleep, but she grit her teeth, and fought to hold on. Seeing her struggle, Skyfall gave a snide laugh, and thrust her hand toward Fionna, "This is what happens when you intrude on matters far beyond the likes of you, worthless human." A powerful wind surged against the adventurer, and she lost her grip. Fionna glanced at the outstretched hand, and the ring that adorned its ring finger. Reaching out, before she could fall, the blonde grabbed at the woman's hand, and caught onto the ring.

As she released her grip on the princess's cloak, Fionna was forced down by the wailing winds, and the ring followed. Pain tore through the young adventurer as she fell. The wind had finally stopped, which meant Skyfall as back to normal. However, the pain was too great, and Fionna could not control her descent. Before she knew what had happened, she had fallen into the Witch's well of power.

As she splashed into the opaque water. As quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. An ache had replaced it, and a weariness like none she had ever experienced. She was tired, so tired. To such an extent she could not conjure the strength to swim. Or panic, seeing as she could not swim. Which meant she was drowning, the thought drifted, as she did, into her mind. Thinking itself had become too strenuous. She was so tired. She closed her eyes, and the worries left.

An eternity later, she was jarred by the impact of her body against the murky bottom. Too tired, she ignored it. Fatigue weighed on her so strongly, and the ache consumed her in her entirety. Now... all she wanted... was to sleep.

_ Not yet,_ a voice whispered. She stirred slightly, but did not respond. _Get up._ It demanded, _Get up. _Had she not already completed her mission? Fionna had removed the ring from Skyfall, and saved the sword. Why could she not sleep? Something in the back of her mind stirred, had she forgotten something? It was a struggle to recall.

_Open your eyes._ Determined to remember, she did as the voice commanded. Although it was difficult, after a few moments, the blonde mustered the energy to open her eyes. The flower, she realized, as she saw it withering away at her side. The flower could not die. It had to be taken back to Aaa. Fionna struggled to move her limbs; to reach out for the flower, or to stand. Try as she might, she was too weak.

No sooner than did this realization cross her mind, did another consciousness present itself to her. Not the voice from before, but something else. It did not speak with words, rather, it projected feelings and faint images. Fionna realized, with shock, the ring was speaking to her.

In her mind, it radiated a sense of power, of strength. A moment later there was a sensation of looking at herself, from the outside. She was weak, helpless. Then returned the sensation of power and capability. It could save her, it said. Fionna looked at her clenched fist, where inside resided the ring. All she had to do was put it on, and she could save herself, save the flower; the ring echoed its agreement. This did not have to be the end.

No, she chided herself. It was a lie. The ring had previously offered both Marshall Lee and Skyfall similar desires, hadn't it? The power to accomplish something that had not had the power to do before. They had been given the power, but lost control, as the ring had overtaken their bodies, and locked them away. If she gave in, the same would happen. It would save her, but it would destroy the flower, and Aaa along with it.

The sensation of strength remained, pulsating in her hand, urging her to take it. It sent her an image, of the flower beside her, wilting away and dying. Its consciousness brushed against hers, and she felt the perception of words. The flower would die either way. Was that any reason she should die too? She should put the ring on, it urged, and allow it to help her.

Fionna clenched her fist tighter, as thinking and reasoning became difficult. By putting the ring on, she would have access to its power; it agreed. It would save her; power seeped into her limbs, as it gave her the strength she required to slip on the ring. Fionna steeled herself, making her choice, and put on the ring.

The ring suddenly turned cold, and the consciousness attempted to raid her mind. However, she refused. Her mind was her own, and she would let nothing take control. The ring would not help her, but she would use the ring to help herself. The ring had given her its power, and now she would not let the ring take it away. With newfound strength, Fionna reached for the flower, and with it stood. Holding her breathe, she made for the surface, kicking off the bottom and willing herself up. It was slow, but Fionna realized her ability to float worked outside its original element.

Once she reached the surface, the hero quickly found herself on land, gasping and coughing. Immediately she set down the flower, and mustered whatever power she had, and attempted to remove the ring. As soon as she began to tug, the same pain she had experienced earlier coursed through her. Regardless, she continued to pull at the evil thing, until finally it was forced from her finger.

The moment the ring was removed, Fionna collapsed, By sheer force of will, she was able to raise herself up, slowly and painfully, onto her arms. Summoning the last of her energy, Fionna hurled the ring into the ancient pool of evil. _Back where you belong_, she thought, as her head fell to the earth, and her last breath escaped her.

**Last official chapter, next up will be the epilogue! **


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The day after her departure, Prince Gumball ad sent out a party to search for the young hero. He knew what had happened, and hoped perhaps something might be left to return home. Her body had been brought back, as well as Skyfall and the flower.

People from all across Aaa had congregated to the house Fionna and Cake had spent much of their life at, and together swept away the debris. There, Fionna was to be buried. A week later, all was as it should be, but for the fact they would be burying their beloved hero. A large stone marker had been placed atop the site of her coffin, and a grand headstone stood before it. Engraved on the tombstone were the words:

**Fionna the Human**

**Beloved Hero and Friend**

_You did what no other could,_

_To ensure a happy tomorrow._

_Lost, but never forgotten._

_We are eternally grateful._

Depicted on the marble marker were many of her heroic battles, as well as the Sword of the Hero and the Flower of Virtue. Surrounding the plot, rather than flowers, were swords, weapons, and magical items of all shapes and sizes. The idea had belonged to the new-mother Cake, well knowing her sister would likely turn in her grave, if she ever found out people had come to her grave with flowers. People from all the lands across Aaa, royalty and commoners alike, attended the hero's funeral, bearing special gifts.

Gumball had declared the day to be known as the Day of the Hero, so that years from then, all would remember the sacrifices given for their sake, and the sake of all to come. That day everyone, even the most villainous sorts, mourned for the loss of a hero who had died to spare them all.

Three long months had passed since the death of Aaa's finest hero.

It was a rainy night, and stormy clouds blotted out the light from the moon and every star. The weather had been severe since Fionna's death, as the atmosphere fought to rid itself of what radiation had invaded its space during the flower's absence. Many things had gone wrong, and all throughout the kingdoms there were many new monsters running amok, all mutations due to the radiation. Everyone had quickly noticed the major difficulty life had become without a hero to protect them. A select few also endured the hardships of a lost friend.

Thunder cracked across the sky as a figure appeared, slowly making their way toward the grave. The Vampire King had returned. He glided through what had once been a bright and boisterous place, his face drawn and painted with guilt. Once he reached the headstone, the vampire lifted his bass from his shoulder, setting it beside the young woman's grave.

"Fionna, I'm back." He began, almost conversationally. Marshall Lee surveyed the surroundings, taking in the headstone, the battle scenes etched into the marble slab, and the hoard of weapons that had accumulated over the months. "Doing pretty good, aren't'cha, bunny-girl?" He chuckled humorlessly.

Shifting in the air, he mumbled. "Sorry about what happened. I never meant for any of this to happen." He sighed, raking a pale hand through midnight hair. "I just didn't want this to happen, again." For a moment he neither did nor said anything, before scoffing at his foolishness. "A lot of good that did, right?"

Marshall Lee stepped onto the earth, at the edge of Fionna's resting place. He demeanor quickly changed, shifting from sad and guilty to an unyielding determination. Kneeling, he placed his hands on the marble concealing her grave. For a moment he remained idle, staring at the depicted battles with a small smile, then, in an instant, he shoved it away.

The marble was tossed from its resting place, splintering as it landed a few feet away. Underneath the ground was loose, and Marshall Lee grumbled as he began to paw at it. Manual labor of this sort, was so not cool. Minutes passed before he had dug deep enough to unearth a portion of the coffin, dark and engraved with flourishing markings. Showing little appreciation for the design, the vampire king forced his hands through the visible wood. In a show of strength, he pulled the casket from the dirt.

It fell to the ground with a thud, and Marshall Lee winced.

"My bad, Fi." With the coffin safely on and above ground, the raven haired boy pulled the lid up slowly. A small chuckle rose, but he quickly fought it down, clearing his throat. Marshall Lee began to appraise the damage her last battle had inflicted. "Wow, Fionna, you really did a number on yourself. I'd hate to see the other guy." He joked halfheartedly.

It was no fun when he received no reply. Only funny when he got to see the red rising in her cheeks, from embarrassment or anger. Red was a lovely color on the little bunny. But now all he saw was a colorless paleness, and of course, she was dead after all. He frowned.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, Fi. I promised I wouldn't, and I lied." Marshall Lee reached into the wooden casket, pulling the blonde from her final resting place, holding her lightly. He leaned over, kissing her frozen cheek. "But I'm here to fix everything, and I swear, I'll never break my promise again." With those final words he shifted, and sank his fangs into her neck.


End file.
